Stranger in the night
by RoBit
Summary: Rogue gets a nighttime visit from a certain charming cajun. its all fun and games at first, but when she is tricked into a helpless situation will her visiter help her out? or help himself? ROMY please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

Rogue had just woken up; she sat up slowly in bed. She glanced out the window it was clearly not morning. What had woken her? She normally slept through the night without many problems.

She was about to go back to sleep when suddenly a voice sounded "morning chere" she gasped and quickly looked at the place the voice had apparently came from.

The dark silhouette of a man was leaning on the windowsill across from her bed. "Who, who are you?" Rogue said even though she was pretty sure who he was, but this was after all, the last place she expected to find him.

The last time she had seen him was a month ago in Louisiana, when he had kidnapped her. "Aww you don't remember me, I had hoped Gambit left more of an impression then that!" He said at the same time walking closer and sitting on the foot of her bed.

"What are you doing here" Rogue said "ah thought you stayed in Louisiana?" "I did stay for a little while but I could never leave you forever, so I came back, got back around a week ago, did you miss me chere?" Gambit said, with his characteristic sideways smile. Rogue would have blushed had she not still been in extreme shock at the sight of him.

Suddenly some of the anger she still had from there last encounter came flooding into her head and she said "Get out, it may have escaped your notice Cajun, but it ain't polite to break into someone's room in the middle of the night." "Oh would the day have been better?" He said with another smile then continued, "I had actually hoped we could maybe play a game" as he said this he pulled a deck of cards from his pocket, "its just that I've gotten pretty tired of solitaire."

Rogue was shocked, he'd actually taken the trouble to get past the mansions defenses and break into her room just to play cards? Here was a man with some serious time on his hands.

"I don't play" she said. "M'kay then we play something else" he said, "how about truth or dare?" She stared at him. "I saw you play it last night with Nightcrawler and, and" he faltered unable to remember. "Kitty" Rogue said almost automatically, then "wait, you've been spying on me!" Gambit ignored that and said "Right Kitty, so chere wanna play?"

Rogue thought did she want to play? She always enjoyed playing truth or dare with Kitty and Kurt but would she with Gambit? Just off the top of her head she could come up with a whole bunch of dares and truths she didn't much care to do or tell him. But then she thought back to the times she had enjoyed with him in Louisiana, at least part of that trip had been fun, why not play the game, how bad could it be anyway?

"Ok Rogue said truth or dare?" "Dare" he said. Ok she thought for a second then said "show me a card trick." "Thought you'd never ask chere!" He pulled a card from his deck. The ace of hearts. He twirled the card between his fingers then flipped it in the air. The card glowed with energy but instead of exploding as his cards normally did, the energy seemed to dance around the edges of the card then go out, leaving just the red heart, now with slightly singed edges, behind, which landed in Gambit's hand. He held it out to Rogue with a cheerful "for you chere"

Rogue took the heart and looked at it for a second, forgetting that they were still in the game until Gambit said "ok Rogue truth or dare?" "Umm dare." "Ok I dare you to stop calling me Gambit, I have a name its Remy!" "Ok Remy" Rogue said "truth or dare?" "Truth" Rogue settled on something she'd wondered about more times then she cared to admit. "Last month why did you stay in Louisiana? Why didn't you come back with me?" She said trying to sound casual and not like she cared too much about the answer. "Well chere I had to take care of some stuff back there. And sides I wasn't sure I was wanted here, you know, what with the warm welcome Wolverine gave me last we met" Gambit said.

"Yeah but that was only because you..." but before she could finish Gambit cut across her saying "truth or dare?" Rogue sighed with annoyance but decided to drop it. "Dare" she said. Gambit reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic looking black collar with a mettle snap in front. "Let me put this on you" he said. Rogue, feeling quite bemused said "a dog collar?" "It is not a dog collar" he said "it's a necklace and I want to see you wear it, unless of course you want me to win the game?

" Rogue rolled her eyes and moved closer so that she was sitting right in front of him. The collar looked quite harmless after all. She held her hair away from her neck. Gambit smiled and gently snapped it around her neck, nothing happened. "Pretty" was all Gambit said.

And they continued the game a few more rounds until on Gambit's turn to dare Rogue he suddenly said, "kiss me!" Immediately a look of hurt came into Rogue's eyes she turned away from him and said bitterly "you know ah cant, you know what'll happen if ah do" "Come on Roguey try it, you may like what you find" Rogue glared at him, "its not about liking it, its about one touch and you'll be out cold, its about one touch and I'll be stuck with a head full a your thoughts and memories, an don't call me Roguey"

Gambit didn't flinch at her cold voice in fact he looked slightly amused, "there are worse fates" he said. He's so annoying Rogue thought well he's asking for it. She reached forward and grabbed Gambit's gloved wrist forward pulling his ungloved fingers close to her face and very quickly grazed them with her lips.

But something was wrong she hadn't got the usual rush of memories and thoughts that she normally got from touching someone. She looked up; Remy was still sitting up looking unharmed in fact he was smiling.

"What's going on? What did you?" Rogue's hand shot to her neck, the collar. "What is this?" She breathed. "Power inhibiter" Gambit said looking pleased with himself. "Wow" Rogue said then suddenly she pulled the collar hard, it wouldn't come off.

She looked at Gambit who was sitting there watching her struggle with the collar. "Well" she said, "how do you take this thing off?" "Only the person who put it on can take it off he said slyly, in this case me. I don really know why that is but..."

She moved closer right in front of him so there was only a few inches in between them. She lifted her hair away from her neck and waited. Gambit stared into her face, something about his eyes looking at her this close made Rogue have to look away.

"Gambit take it off" she said quietly. "You want it off this fast?" He said at the same time lifting one of his hands and caressing her face. Rogue shuddered at the touch and suddenly the full extremity of her situation crashed over her. Here she was completely helpless sitting on her bed a few inches away from a man she hardly knew!

She scrambled to get away from him while staring the whole time into his lustful red eyes and accidentally fell over onto her back."Rogue! Chere" He said suddenly looking more surprised then lustful, "you know I wouldn't hurt you!" He reached out a hand to help her up.

Rogue in a panic scrambled away from him and off the bed then ran across the room as far away as she could get. Gambit stood up. Rogue flinched suddenly noticing how much taller and stronger then her he was.

"Chere I thought you wanted to touch people?" Gambit said taking a step closer. "Stay away from me!" Rogue said while weakly tugging at the collar.

Now she really regretted having her room so far away from anyone else's, they wouldn't hear her even if she screamed. "So that's it, you don't trust me at all? You'll only come near me when you know you can drain my powers? Before you had the upper hand and I still came near you even though you could knock me out with a single touch, now when you can't do that anymore you don't even trust me?" Gambit said angrily.

The fear in Rogue's eyes was suddenly replaced by both relief and shame, "Remy am'm sorry" she said walking closer and stopping in front of him "I just, I was just so shocked" She looked up at his face and suddenly felt a strong desire to touch him, to kiss him, to let him do whatever it was she was afraid of him doing before.

He seemed to know what she was thinking because he took a step closer and gently put his arms around her drawing her closer Rogue laid her face sideways on Gambit's chest.

They stood there for a long time neither really wanted to stop, eventually Rogue fell asleep in Gambit's arms. Gambit picked her up easily and carried her to the bed where he laid her down gently.

As he stood over the bed watching her he thought, thought about the moment when Rogue had first discovered that she was touchable and she'd knelt in front of him on the bed and asked him to take the collar off, at that moment he really had wanted to do all the things that he knew were racing through her head.

Would he have done it if she hadn't acted so horrified? He hadn't expected this at all, all the girls in his life so far had practically thrown themselves at him, naturally he just assumed Rogue would too.

He leaned over and gently placed the little red heart on Rogue's pillow next to her, before quietly putting his trench coat back on and slipping out the window into the night.

Note. I don't care to change all Rogue's I's to ah's and so on, also I don't really remember how much of an accent Gambit had in X-men evolution. so you guys can each decide for yourself whether they have accents or not. Thanks for reading and i hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

The next morning when Rogue woke up she didn't remember what had happened last night. She was just lying there wondering why she felt so tired.

Then she saw a glimpse of red out of the corner of her eye, a little red heart, strange she thought sleepily. She sat up abruptly, suddenly wide awake of course she was tired she'd been up half the night with Gambit.

Her hand jumped to her neck, she felt a smooth black plastic collar with a mettle clasp there, "oh no" she whispered.

Rogue made sure to take a shower with lots of soap to wash away any faint smell of Gambit before going downstairs.

Almost immediately after leaving the bathroom she ran into Storm. "Rogue" said Storm. "Oh hey Ororo" said Rogue trying to sound as casual as she could. "Rogue are you all right? You're normally vary fast out of bed but today even Kurt was down earlier then you". "I'm, I'm fine. I just haven't slept much the past few days. So I guess I was catching up" said Rogue. Storm seemed to buy it.

Next Rogue met Kitty while having breakfast. "Oh my god Rogue you look awful did you like stay up all night or something?" Kitty exclaimed when she first saw Rogue. "What? No Kitty" Rogue said "I mean it took a while to get to sleep but..." she trailed off.

"Well I hope you're ok you know we have a training session with Logan today" then Kitty noticed the collar "like cool is that new?" "Uhh not really I found it in my room I think it's from before I came here" Rogue invented wildly.

The rest of the time until Logan's training session she just mopped around in her room wishing it was nightfall, she was sure Gambit would come again, or at least she hoped he would.He wouldn't be cruel enough to leave me with this stupid collar on would he? I can't believe he tricked me, I cant believe I was dumb enough to play the stupid game with him she thought angrily.

Then another thought came to mind, she wanted to touch Gambit, well not particularly Gambit, at the moment she was pretty pissed with him, but she did want to touch somebody, anybody. Of course she thought, ah can't touch anyone around here or I'll have to explain this stupid predicament.

Though Logan's claws might actually be able to cut through this stupid collar, it would be a whole lot easier and less embarrassing to get Gambit to take the dam thing off, ok possibly not less embarrassing but at least then it would be over and she could forget about the whole thing.

But do I want to forget about it? Do I really want to go back to never being able to touch someone? She thought gloomily.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

Finally after what felt like days, night came. Rogue bid everyone she saw good night and when to bed fairly early.

She sat on her bed waiting and listening to the noise in the mansion slowly die down as every else went to bed as well.

She wondering what to say to Gambit to make him take the collar off, not even noticing that she had picked up the little red heart and was twirling it between her fingers.

It was past 5:00 AM when Gambit finally made his appearance. Rogue was half asleep when she heard Gambit's characteristic lazy drawl.

"You waited up all night for me chere? I'm touched". "Remy!" Rogue cried sliding off the bed and running to meet him, "Remy you gotta take this off, please!" "Wares the rush, chere?" He said smiling amusedly. "As I remember it we were in the middle of a game" he said "and it'd be a shame to end it before we have a winner, wouldn't you agree chere?"

Rogue, fighting down a sigh of annoyance said "if you say so" she'd decided to try to agree with as much of his ideas as she could, even though right now at least she wasn't too happy about continuing the stupid game that had got her into this problem in the first place.

Gambit smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, steering her back to the bed. A gesture Rogue both enjoyed and hated at the same time.

Next to the bed Gambit took off his trench coat and put it on Rogue's desk chair, then sat down on the bed and raised an eyebrow at Rogue, who'd been standing awkwardly next to the bed the whole time debating about where she should sit, she didn't want to sit really far away in fear of insulting him, but also didn't feel that comfortable with sitting right next to him in her current helpless state.

Oh come on she told herself, being a few inches farther then i could a been, isn't gunna make me any less vulnerable. She sat down slightly closer then she'd have liked.

"Gambit", she said quickly before he could speak, "ah don't care if you put it right back on again, but please take this collar off, just for a minuet? Even dogs get them taken off after a walk" She implored. "First off you're not a dog chere don't refer to yourself as one, second you're suppose to call me Remy, remember we're still in the game, and third, as we're still in the game I can't undo my dare." "All right Remy" she said trying to keep the bitterness in her voice to a bare minimum.

"Ok chere do you remember whose turn it was?" "Mine I think" Rogue said dispiritedly, "remember last night you'd just, just made me kiss you then we stopped" she finished, blushing. "Oh right, well?" He waited a few seconds, then as she'd apparently forgot the game said "truth." "Um, why are you coming here?" She asked. "Well he said in his usual lazy drawl firstly cause I like you, secondly cause it's fun to play with you, and thirdly cause I feel I still need to make it up to you what I did in Louisiana."

Rogue pondered the meaning of this, did he mean like as in, like as a friend? Or did he mean it as in love? She wasn't even sure which she wanted him to mean, sure she had, had a crush on him before, but after not seeing him for around a month she thought it had disappeared. And did "play with you" mean the game, or was he talking about tormenting her with the collar?

She decided to leaves these blank for the moment and said "Remy, just taking this off and never forcing me to put it on again, would be make up enough." "Rogue I just don't get you" he said, "for so long you've wanted to touch someone, now you got the chance and all you want is get rid of it." "I don't know what I want Remy, but I do know this ain't it"

He ignored her and said "truth or dare?" "Dare" she said feeling increasingly disheartened. He thought for a moment then said, "I dare you to take your shirt off".

Rogue stared at him in shock, then said quietly, her voice trembling slightly "you say you want to make up with me about before, Remy, well how are you going to make up for this?" "Oh I don't know chere, I'll think about that when the time comes". He said with a smile.

Some of the fear she'd felt the previous night returned along with anger. "I will not!" She said angrily, then slightly softer, "Remy you know, my powers are dangerous so my clothes they well, provide some protection, and yes I'm aware that my powers are gone but the habit of always being covered, its, you know its hard to kick". "All the more reason you should try" he said, "come on chere you know you want to". "No Remy I honestly don't want to take my clothe off in your presence".

"M,kay chere since you don't want to take your shirt off and I don't want to take your collar off, how about we make a deal? You take your shirt off, I talk your collar off" he offered.

Rogue glared at him, she was trapped and he knew it. "Fine" she said "you go first". He looked amused "why me?" "Well it was your idea wasn't it?" Rogue said, at the same time wishing she could take the shirt off and strangle him with it. "All the more reason you should go first!" He said, looking like he had some idea of what she was thinking. "Or maybe" he said thoughtfully, "this deal isn't really all that good", he finished with a raised eyebrow.

Rogue glared at him and then taking a deep breath griped the bottom on her dark green tank top and quickly pulled it off over her head, then without even looking at him she bunched it up and throw it as hard as she could towards Gambit's face, the face right now she hated more then anything.

Grinning Gambit caught it, then raised his red on black eyes to look at Rogue who suddenly was unable to meet his eyes. She turned away almost before he could see a tear sliding silently down her cheek.

Gambit took advantage of the opportunity to cross the bed and sit next to Rogue, who in her current state of distress didn't even move away. "Chere", Gambit said softly, his grin fading to concern, "chere I didn't mean to make you cry". He tried to put an arm around her but she pulled back, now looking angrier then upset.

"What did you think would happen you, you swamp rat!" She said struggling to keep her voice quiet, "now would you please do your part of the deal and then be on your way." "If that's really what you want chere" he said sounding disappointed.

"More then anything" she hissed, and moved close again. Gambit reached forward and carefully took the collar off, savoring for a moment the feeling of her skin under his hands, before the moment was up and he got up off the bed slowly and walked to the window.

Right before he left Rogue called out, "oh and Remy, don't bother coming back ok?"

* * *

I hope I didn't make Remy to much of a perv here, but I just couldn't resist. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

The next morning found Rogue in an reasonably happy and carefree mood, she still felt somewhat mortified about having been seen shirtless, but really now that it was a bright new day the more she thought about it, the more it really didn't seem as important. After all Gambit was just a stupid bully, he was probably even now off tormenting another girl somewhere she told herself.

Her good mood lasted until she was walking down for breakfast. Just as she left her room she saw a tall trench coat clad figure turning the corner at the end of the hall. Her heart jumped, no way, there is no way he's here, I must be hallucinating, she told herself sternly, then ran down the hall to be truly sure. Telling herself all the while that there was absolutely no way in the world that he could be here.

Taking a deep reassuring breath she ran around the corner expecting to see no one instead she found herself looking at two figures who had, no doubt startled by her running suddenly around the corner, turned around to face her. One was the wheelchair bound founder of the institute professor Charles Xavier the other was, however imposable it seemed, Gambit.

"Good morning Rogue" said Xavier happily "look who came this morning and decided to join us." "Bonjour chere" said Gambit brightly. "Uh hi" said Rogue glowing scarlet, much to Xavier's surprise. A moment of silence then, "Well I think we should all head down for some breakfast" said Xavier, refusing to give in to the awkward silence he knew was about to begin. "I think I'll pass today I've kind ah lost my appetite" with that, Rogue turned and started heading back towards her room.

After an hour of sulking alone in her room Rogue heard a knock on her door. Panicking, thinking it was Gambit, Rogue tried to stay perfectly still, until she heard Kitty's voice call though the door. "Rogue are you like ok, you haven't came out of your room all day" "I'm fine Kitty, come in" said Rogue deciding that Kitty's company was better then nobody.

Kitty drifted through the door silently, but didn't remain silent for long; in fact the moment she was through she had started talking. "Rogue have you like heard the news, one of the acolytes joined us! You know the one with the cards, Gambit! I only just noticed but he's really cute!" "Oh great" said Rogue unenthusiastically. Kitty's eyes suddenly widened "oh my god, Rogue, he was the one who kidnapped you last month wasn't he?" "Yeah" Rogue said. My gosh is that why you're hiding in here?" "What no! and I'm not hiding. Lets, lets do something other then talk about Gambit, lets go shopping! Rogue said quickly hoping this would distract Kitty.

It might have worked had there not, at that very moment, been another voice from behind the door. Kurt called "Rogue can we come in, I'm giving Gambit the grand tour" before Rogue could even get past the horror that had flooded into her, Kitty called them both in. the door opened and Kurt walked in followed by Gambit.

"And this is my sister Rogue's room" said Kurt who appeared to be quite enjoying giving the tour, and was completely oblivious to Rogue's obvious discomfort. Gambit who's eyes hadn't left Rogue since coming in the room said "bonjour encore chere!" "Hey" said Rogue more quietly then she'd intended, her eyes fixed intently on the floor, in the hope that no one would see her cheeks growing steadily redder. With a cheery wave Kurt left, a somewhat reluctant looking Gambit following behind him. Gambit stopped in the doorway and said, complete with charming smile "adieu chere!" before following Kurt out.

The moment the door closed Kitty squealed "oh my gosh! He like totally likes you!" Rogue looked up startled. Kitty looked at Rogue's still pink cheeks and squealed again "and you like totally like him!" "No I don't!" Rogue said, silently cursing her traitorous cheeks, "and I don't think he likes me" "oh come on" said Kitty smirking "he like didn't take his eyes off you for a second, and yes you do like him and I can prove it " she walked over to Rogue's desk drawer and pulled it open before Rogue could protest, with a flourish, she pulled out, the old queen of hearts card Gambit had given Rogue in Louisiana.

"If this doesn't mean you like him I don't know what does" Kitty said proudly. "That's just a stupid good luck thing I kept" Rogue said defiantly "now go away" Kitty gently put the card back, then said "seriously Rogue I think you and Remy would make a great couple. She drifted out though the wall. Off to gossip about Remy and me with all the other girls Rogue thought irritated.

At around 7:00 PM Rogue was getting seriously bored of sitting in her room, not to mention hungry. On her way to the kitchen she passed through the living room, where she was met with the irritating sight of Gambit (already apparently making himself at home) and Iceman, playing cards. Iceman ignored her, seemingly quite absorbed in the game, but Gambit looked up and instantly his most charming smile was in place. He started to say something but Rogue marched past determinedly ignoring him.

Only a few minuets after Rogue had settled in the kitchen to eat a very late breakfast, Gambit came strolling in, looking perfectly at ease. Rogue tried to think of something nasty to say but decided just to be silent and glare. Gambit pulled out a beer from the refrigerator. Ha problem solved thought Rogue, Gambit certainly wouldn't be around much longer if he was going to drink Wolverine's beer.

Instead of going back into the living room, Gambit went and just stood opposite Rogue with the table between them. Rogue quickly looked down, refusing to acknowledge his presence. However after a few more seconds of him just standing there with his head cocked in an annoyingly cute way, anger got the better of her. She looked up and said "what?!" sharply. "Chere I'm sorry about last night, I really wasn't trying to make you cry"

Rogue didn't answer, on account of her being too busy mentally kicking him for saying this, right here, right now. For she had seen, just as he had started talking, a figure glide silently through the wall behind them. Kitty had heard him. Kitty and Remy both just stood there, Kitty frozen in shock at what she'd just overheard, Remy expectantly waiting to be forgiven.

Rogue ignored Remy and called out "hey Kitty, what's up?" Gambit's eyes widened in surprise and he turned around to face kitty. He immediately composed himself, pasting a smile on his face and saying cheerfully "bonjour petit." Kitty, even in her shock, couldn't help but blush at this greeting. Gambit turned back around and gave a little two-fingered salute and slight bow before wordlessly picking up the beer and exiting the room, forcibly reminding Rogue of there first meeting, she scowled at his retreating back.

Kitty phased through the table and took a seat next to her. "What was he talking about?" asked Kitty. "How the hell should I know?" Rogue answered irritably, hoping Kitty would drop it. "Duh, because he was like talking to you" said Kitty with a roll of her eyes. "Look Kitty" said Rogue as patiently as she could, all the while resisting the urge the punch Kitty in the face, "I have know idea what he was talking about, you can go ask him if you want but I don't know." Kitty suddenly changed subject and said "hey aren't you like late for your private training session with Logan today?" Rogue stared at her caught off gourd, and then realized Kitty was right. "oh crap" she said before running out of the kitchen.

The strenuous training session Logan put Rogue though did at least accomplish one thing, driving Remy out of her mind for the moment, but only for the moment. As she (limping slightly) and Logan walked out of the danger room together, thoughts of Gambit started slowly creeping back into her mind.

As though Logan knew what she was thinking about he suddenly asked, "Rogue, what do you feel about Gambit joining us?" "I um..." Rogue quickly thought, how would she have felt if Gambit had never visited her and just came and joined the X-men. "Well" she said, "I don't really care, I mean why should I?" Logan didn't buy it "you know kid you can tell me whatever, you know I wont tell anyone"

Rogue felt a rush of affection for Logan, he had been the first of all the X-men to welcome her in, and even now he was still there for her. "Though you know" Logan continued now with a slight smile "we wouldn't have to deal with this guy at all if you'd just have let me finish him off last month" Rogue looked up now smiling, "you don't want him around here, do you?" "Doesn't really matter what ether of us want, you know Chuck, he'd have let Hitler crash here, if the guy asked politely enough" Wolverine said. At this point Kurt teleported in "hey Rogue. Me, Kitty, Jean, and Scott are going to play Truth or Dare, want to join?" "Not tonight Kurt" said Rogue still smiling "I've kinda gotten sick of that game!"

Ha ha i bet you all thought i was going to inflict another round of Truth or Dare on you! lol you're all safe... for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Note. Sorry about the delay with this one, i've just been swamped with work and couldn't find much time to wright. Also thanks so much to everyone who reviewed this story so far, i love hearing what you all have to say about it. Also sorry that this chapter is pretty short.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

Over the next few weeks Rogue was shocked at the speed in which Gambit managed to settle himself into the institute. He'd already gone to hangout with the other students more times in two weeks then she had in three years. He also managed to run rings around most of the other students in training sessions, to the point that professor Xavier soon asked him to teach a class for the new recruits.

As for Rogue herself she'd finally stopped avoiding Gambit, which had proved impossible anyway, and started merely ignoring any flirty remarks he might direct at her. She'd also finally forgiven he about the game, but was still not over-all comfortable in his presence.

Kitty had also, at last, stopped asking Rogue about what she'd heard Gambit say when he'd first joined the X-men, but remained firm in her belief that Rogue had a crush on Gambit. Meanwhile professor Xavier had been discovering the manifestations of more new mutants then ever.

One day about four weeks after Gambit had joined, professor Xavier addressed the students about his plan of action for how they were going to deal with all the new mutants. "I will be sending you all in pairs of two to meet and try to recruit each new student. The pairs are as follows Scott will be going with Kurt, Jean with Tabitha, Kitty with Amora, Even and Bobby, and Rogue with Remy"

As he said this, Rogue who'd only been half listening jerked her face up, unsure if she'd heard right, Gambit grinned smugly from across the table at her, and she was positive (though the thought didn't give her much comfort, if any) that she had heard right. Xavier continued, "You will all leave early tomorrow. All training sessions for today and tomorrow are cancelled, and I want all of you to come assemble in my office at 5:00 PM today for further information"

Later in professor Xavier's office, the students, in their assigned pairs, had just been given their mission notes. Rogue read and reread her notes carefully to avoid talking to her partner. She now knew by heart that she and Gambit would be leaving tomorrow to go see a twelve year old girl named Mandy Fields, who had gotten a sudden ability to breath under water. It was far enough away that they would be taking the x-jet for a two-hour flight.

The next day the teams departed right after breakfast. Rogue wasn't sure she trusted Gambit as a pilot and decided to fly the jet herself, which didn't seem to bother him at all.

Shortly after they left, Gambit, reclining comfortably in the passenger seat said "this is fun, isn't it chere?" "Oh of course recruiting new students is always a blast" Rogue said sarcastically. He shook his head, "not that, this" Rogue looked at him questioningly. "This, our own private little vacation" he explained. Rogue glared at him "This ain't a vacation Cajun, sorry to burst your bubble, but this is just a recruitment mission" "Call it what you want chere, and I'll call it what I want" Gambit said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

They'd been flying for around an hour when Gambit, yet again disturbed the silence "chere I brought something for you" Rogue looked at him in surprise. He fished around in his pocket before pulling out a familiar looking black chocker. Rogue stared at it in shock then at him and said in the most threatening voice she could summon, "Remy if you come anywhere near me with that..." he cut across her "don't worry chere, Remy learned his lessen, this is only if you want it" he held it out offering it to her. She hesitated a second before taking it and putting it on, careful to make sure she could remove it. She could.

They flew in silence for a few minutes before Rogue asked, "where did you get it anyway? (Indicating the chocker) it just doesn't seem like an item most stores would carry" "it isn't, in fact it's the only one I've seen and I don't know where it originally came from, since I very much doubt the people I got it from invented it, anyway..." he continued seemingly quite happy to talk now that she'd started the conversation. "When I was still in Louisiana I got into a bit more trouble with the Rippers and, well I wont go into too much detail but I ended up getting it from them" he ended with a satisfied smile. Rogue didn't ask for the full story on account of her being in the middle of landing the jet, a task that required more then a bit of concentration.

Right after Rogue had finished executing a perfect landing, Gambit suddenly burst out (every trace of the smile he'd worn moments ago gone) "do you honestly like that Summers idiot?!" Rogue was sincerely thankful that he'd waited until she'd landed to ask this; otherwise she was sure she would have crashed the jet. "How did you know that?!" she demanded. "So you do like him!" Gambit said angrily. Rogue wondered what to say, and then suddenly thought maybe she didn't like Scott anymore. After all she hadn't recently entertained a singly romantic thought about him, in fact ever since coming back from Louisiana she hadn't thought about Scott in anything more then a friendly or training-session related way. "No I don't like Scott summers, at least not anymore" she protested, meeting his eyes. Gambit stared into her eyes trying to tell if she was telling the truth before saying "great, you know chere, I'd really hate to have to be jealous of that guy"

Rogue turned away contemplating what he'd said then she noticed that he'd gotten up and was walking away. "Where are you going?" she called in surprise. He turned back around "well I was under the impression that we were both supposed to go see this mutant kid" he said then quickly added "but if you want we can postpone it and do something a little more fun first, chere" "no lets go she said getting up, shocked that she'd actually forgotten the nature of there mission. She walked past Remy, who looking slightly disappointed followed her out.

"You sure this is the place?" Gambit asked, staring up at the intimidating looking mansion in front of them. "Pretty sure, come on" they walked through a tall front gate and along a perfectly manicured garden path leading to a large front door.

After ringing the doorbell they waited a few minutes before an impatient looking man, dressed in a pin-striped black suit answered the door. He looked at Gambit, the obviously older of the two, for an explanation. "Hi Mr. fields, my name is Remy LeBeau and this is Rogue. We're from the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters and we..." the door was violently wrenched shut while he was still talking. "Oh yeah that was smooth" said Rogue in annoyance.

Just then they heard someone coming down the path behind them. They turned around and saw a young girl with long red hair. She strongly reminded Rogue of a miniature jean gray. "Hi" Rogue called out in a friendly voice "you must be Mandy, I'm Rogue and this is Remy, we're from the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters." The girl narrowed her eyes slightly and said, "that's that freak school that was on TV" "it's a school for mutants" Rogue corrected her felling distinctly annoyed. "Freaks" the girl hissed before marching past them and into the house slamming the door closed behind her. "I guess she doesn't want to join us" said Gambit. "Thank you for stating the obvious Remy" Rogue said, as they walked back down the path and out the front gate.

"So what now?" he asked looking suddenly a lot happier then their situation warranted. "I don't know" she said glumly "I guess we head back" "head back! Chere you've gotta be kidding!" he all but whined. She looked up in surprise. "Come on chere" he continued in a silky convincing voice "we didn't fly all the way out here just to have a door slammed in our faces twice, and be called freaks by some stuck up little brat, lets go have some fun." the idea of getting back in the jet barely twenty minuets after they'd left it, wasn't particularly appealing to Rogue either so she agreed.

"Ok where to?" "Well chere I can think of a whole list of fun things we can do that don't require us to go anywhere, cept maybe back to the jet for privacy's sake, but since I know you won't accept a singly one of them, I suggest we just walk until we find something" he ended with a grin and held out his hand to her. Rogue took off her gloves and stuffed them in her pockets before taking his hand.

Rogue found the walk, in and of itself, enjoyably enough. Just walking along, her powers forgotten, her hand in his, without getting any rush of thoughts or memories, without him being hurt. "It's been so long since I've been able to do this," she said more to herself then to him. He squeezed her hand affectionately.

As it turned out they only had to walk about ten minuets before coming across a movie theater that happened to be playing a movie Rogue had really wanted to see. Since there was a few minuets before the movie was to start they decided to call back to the X-men and tell them not to expect them back for a while. Professor Xavier was slightly disappointed upon hearing about there meeting with Mandy fields and her father and asked them to revisit the Fields again on their way out.

Both of them ended up enjoying the movie. Rogue simple because she liked it. And Gambit because, as it was a horror movie, it gave him a good excuse to put a comforting arm around Rogue who, admittedly hadn't been frightened at all, didn't protest.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story, or the song used in this story, and am making no profit from this story.

When they left the movie, Gambit's arm still around Rogue's shoulders as it had been for almost the entire movie, they were immediately pelted by a sheet of rain pouring down so hard it was almost impossible to see through it.

They both realized at the same time what this would mean; they were stuck until it stopped raining. Rogue's expression, formally happy and relaxed, turned angry and worried and a small stream of curses escaped her lips. Gambit was wearing on odd expression on account of the fact that he was currently trying to turn his delighted smile into a frown suitable for the occasion.

Rogue noticed Gambit's pitifully covered smile and, scowling harder, pushed his arm off her shoulders as though she'd just noticed it was there. "Hey! Don't blame me for this chere. I didn't do anything" Gambit said defensively but stopped trying to cover his smile.

"What do we do? We have to get back" Rogue said while looking at her watch "it's already 8:00 pm" "I'm sorry chere, there be lots of things I could do for you, but change the weather ain't one of them."

Rogue sighed "well lets get out of the rain for a start" they were both already soaked, she pushed her wet hair out of her face and looked around. "Come on chere, I saw a nightclub somewhere this way!" he grabbed her hand and started running through the rain, tugging her along behind him.

When he stopped he immediately pulled a door open and pushed Rogue in before she had a chance to protest, let alone catch her breath, before following behind her.

"What was that about?!" she asked in annoyance. "We were getting wet" he answered innocently. She looked around, they were in a medium sized room the whole center was a dance floor, people moving rapidly to the beat of the music that was pounding loudly throughout the room. There was also a bar on one side of the room.

This definitely wasn't the place for her. "Lets go not-get-wet somewhere else" she said turning to go. "uh uh, I like it here, anyway I want a drink chere" he said and walked past her towards the bar. Rogue stared after him then crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the wall behind her waiting, expecting him to come back.

After a few minuets she glanced towards the bar. He was sitting there, drink in front of him, chatting with a woman sitting next to him. She was wearing a very tight, very short, red dress that exposed more skin then Rogue had shown since before she'd become a mutant. The woman was giggling at something Gambit had said, she leaned closer to him.

For some reason the sight really annoyed Rogue, she decided to give up her sulk and walked over and sat down on Gambit's other side. Gambit noticed her come and said to the other woman, "nice to talk to you Kathy, maybe I'll see you later" before turning to Rogue with a smile and said "glad you decided to join me chere, I was getting lonely here" "yeah you looked it" Rogue said sarcastically.

There was silence Rogue sat staring into her lap. Gambit observed her silently for a moment before saying, "chere you should really had a drink, no offense I think you're gorgeous, but you look like you could really use one."

He wasn't lying, with her tight fitting black and green uniform emphasizing all her curves, her hair looking slightly longer on account of the rain, and her usual dark makeup only a tiny bit smudged, she was truly gorgeous, except for the fact that her face only showed worry, sadness, and a little bit of anger.

"Is that your solution to everything, alcohol?" Rogue asked irritably. "No, but sometimes it's fun to have fun, you should to it sometime!" he said, not angrily, but not joking either. "I have fun" Rogue said slightly taken aback. "Yeah? Prove it," he said slightly daringly, pushing his drink towards her.

Rogue stared at him, watching her intently, then without really thinking about it, she took the drink and downed it in one. "Thank you chere, that made me feel very good" said Gambit not mentioning how sexy she'd looked doing it. Rogue looked away, deciding not to mention that it had made her feel very good too.

Gambit became suddenly absorbed in watching the people dance. The song had just switched to Guilty pleasure by Cobra Starship.

"I came here to make you dance tonight 

i don't care about my guilty pleasure for you 

shut up cause we won't stop 

and we're getting down till the sun's coming up"

"Can I have this dance?" he asked with a winning smile. "No ya can't" "Or should I just ask her?" he continued quietly, with a jerk of the head towards Kathy, who didn't hear as she was absorbed in conversation with another man next to her. "I don't care what you do!" Rogue said glaring at him.

Gambit took her hands from her lap and pulled her off the stool she'd been sitting on. He backed up slowly towards the dance floor, staring into her eyes the whole time. Rogue stared into his eyes; he was so gentle she just found herself following him willingly.

On the dance floor she immediately started dancing, the only dance she knew, the one she'd absorbed from Kitty back when she'd just joined the X-men.

After a little while the song changed to a much slower pace. Rogue froze remembering that she didn't know how to dance slow. Gambit saw her discomfort; he took her arms and wrapped them around himself, his arms around her. He leaned close and said, "don't worry chere, just follow me"

The dance turned out to be a lot easier and more enjoyable then Rogue had expected. She looked up at Gambit's face. He was watching her attentively with a loving gentle look in his red eyes.

Rogue suddenly remembered what he'd asked her, about liking Scott earlier, back in the jet. And she asked, "Remy how did you know I used to like Scott?" "Kitty told me, kitty's taken to talking with me about you" He answered. "Kitty thinks you like me" she said slightly shyly, wondering whether he would deny or accept the claim or even which she would prefer.

As she had said this she looked up at his face only to discover that his face was now a lot closer then it had been a moment ago. She stared mesmerized into his suddenly lustful red eyes only inches from her own and heard him say in barely more then a whisper "then Kitty would be right" before he quickly leant forward and placed his lips over her's.


	8. Chapter 8

Well heres the usual, I DONT OWN ANYTHING! Not Rogue, not Kurt, not Kitty, and certainly not Remy (wish i did have Remy though ;)

The next morning when Rogue woke up she had the amazing sensation of being enveloped in extreme warmth and comfort, if she could, she'd have stayed this way forever, but all too quickly the feeling was leaving.

She opened her eyes across from her was a light brown desk, standing next to it a bright orange couch, which clashed horribly with the light green wall behind it, this was not her bedroom.

She tried to sit up but encountered a strange feeling of heaviness, which she realized suddenly was account of someone's arm being draped across her.

Already knowing what she was about to see, she turned her face to the right and saw Gambit's chest only inches away from her, and leaning her head back a little, his face surprisingly innocent and peaceful in sleep.

Immediately fear engulfed her, what have we done she whispered, she sat up abruptly pushing his arm off her stomach. She looked at the clock on the bedside table 1:00 PM. "oh my god, Remy, Remy!" she whispered shaking him, "Remy you gotta get up, its 1:00 PM, we gotta get out of here."

His eyes opened. "Good morning to you too chere" he said sitting up. She stared at him. He raised an eyebrow and said, "you really don't remember last night?"She thought, last night, now she remembered.

The dance, Remy had kissed her while they danced, and then she'd pulled back, hey it was her first kiss (that she could remember anyway). His face had such an uncertain expression, as though he was debating about whether she would kiss him back, or beat the crap out of him. Seeing it Rogue had to laugh. She put her hands on the back of his head and drew his face back to hers.

After that they had spent a good deal more time dancing and kissing. Rogue remembered that, as earlier in the evening she'd drank Remy's drink, she had asked him if he wanted another one. But he's declined, saying that he didn't need one, as he was already drunk on happiness.

When they finally left the club they found the weather still unsuitably to fly in. neither cared much about it this time and they simply asked some locals for the closest hotel.

As it turned out the closest hotel was also the smallest, with only one vacant room. At this hour no other hotel was likely to be open anyway they were both close to falling asleep standing up. So they just decided to stay and sleep together.

Looking back Rogue wondered whether she would have done any of this if she hadn't had any alcohol first. She found she didn't care either way, she'd done it and she didn't regret it. It had been one of the best nights of her life. However she still wasn't really sure about the sleeping together part. She also couldn't exactly remember whether they had gone to sleep immediately, or done anything else.

She cleared her throat and asked, "Remy last night did we... I mean did you and I? I just woke up today with you and..." She trailed off. "If you're trying to ask if we had sex chere, that would be a no" he said firmly, "god for such a beautiful girl you sure have a dirty mind." She stared at him a second relief washing over her.

Gambit, seeing that her expression had gone from anxious to calm and relaxed, though slightly embarrassed, seized the opportunity. He reached forward and pulled her back down on the bed next to him. "Remy!" she said in surprise. "Don't get up yet chere, it's much more fun to do it slowly" he said smiling temptingly. Rogue then surprised both him and even herself by saying in a voice so close to a purr it was hard to believe that it had come from her, "we'll get up as slow as you want, Remy" while cuddling up next to him.

Six hours ago in Bayville.

"Charles, this is getting ridiculous" Wolverine said angrily, pacing across the floor of professor Xavier's study, "they've been gone for hours!" "They are recruiting a new student" Xavier answered calmly. "Open your eyes chuck, only you would spend all night recruiting a new student, something else must have happened, did you check Cerebro?" "Cerebro will only pick them up if they use their powers, so far neither have, I think that is a good sign" Xavier answered patiently.

"You shouldn't have paired them together! I don't trust that Cajun!" Wolverine growled. "Well if anyone can defend themselves it's Rogue, although I don't think any defense is needed where Gambit is concerned." Then because wolverine didn't look mollified in the slightest he said, "if they don't call or come back in the next two hours I'll send someone."

Four hours ago in Bayville.

There was a loud knock on professor Xavier's door. Sighing, already knowing who was knocking, Xavier put the book he'd been reading down and called "come in Logan" The door was pushed open before he had even finished his sentence. "I'm going after Rogue and Gumbo, and if they don't have a good explanation they're going to have hell to pay" Wolverine growled.

"If you must, but really Logan, I don't think there is anything to worry about. They are teenagers I think most likely they were just exited by the prospect of being out of the institute alone and extended the trip. Irresponsible no doubt, but otherwise quite harmless" Xavier said still looking calm and unworried.

"First off, Gumbo's not a teenager chuck, he's twenty-one and Rogue's not the go out and party type, if this was Half-pint or Elf maybe, but not Rogue." Wolverine said stubbornly.

Suddenly BAMF! With the usual loud noise and puff of smoke Kurt appeared, just as Kitty phased through the door "we're going too."

After a brief argument Wolverine gave in, allowing Kurt and Kitty to come with him.

Two hours ago.

They were landing near the house of the student Rogue and Gambit had gone to see. It didn't take them long to find the X-Jet, which neither Rogue nor Gambit were in.

With the help of Wolverine's superior nose they were soon able to track and follow Rogue and Gambit's scent, eventually leading them to a closed for the day nightclub which Wolverine clamed stank of Cajun.

Wolverine continued to sniff around while Kitty and Kurt asked some people near by, if they'd seen a tall man in a trench coat with a younger woman with two-toned hair.

Present time.

Eventually one man did remember the pair and said that they'd asked him for directions to a hotel the previous night, he also told Kitty and Kurt which hotel he'd sent them to.

"Get us in there, elf" Wolverine said after they'd walked the ten minute walk to the hotel. He and Kitty each put a hand on Kurt's shoulders and all three of them were instantly teleported inside.

Luckily no one was in the room they'd ported into. They, trying to look casual and not rouse any of the, very few, guest's suspicion, searched a dining room and lounge. After finding both devoid of Rogue and Gambit, the three went upstairs where the rooms appeared to be.

They then began the slow process of discreetly checking each room for the two stray X-men. They moved from room to room Wolverine and Kurt impatiently waiting while Kitty carefully stuck just her ear into each room to try to hear a sign of Rogue or Gambit.

Finally when Kitty was checking one of the last rooms she heard Rogue's voice "We'll get up as slow as you want, Remy" Kitty had already pulled out of the door before she fully realized what she'd heard.

She wasn't sure, it had really sounded like Rogue, and it had said Remy, but she'd never heard Rogue say anything in the tone of voice. She decided to risk it, "Rogue are you in there?" Kitty called through the door. Inside the room both Rogue and Gambit froze.

Rogue was shocked how could Kitty be here? And right now of all times. She'd just been enjoying herself immensely lying next to Remy; his arms wrapped around her, he's body practically radiating warmth and affection. And now Kitty had to come and ruin it.

Kitty's voice again "come on Rogue I know I heard you, I know you're like, in there" suddenly Kitty's head phased through the door. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. Rogue and Gambit on the bed, his arms around her. Kitty's head immediately disappeared. "Well is she in there?" Kurt asked eagerly.

Kitty was silent unsure what to do, but she couldn't disguise her shock. Wolverine seeing how wide Kitty's eyes had gotten and the shock on her face took that for a yes. The door was wrenched open.

With a roar Wolverine lounged forward and grabbed Gambit by the front of his shirt and hurled him out of the bed.

Ha ha sorry to stop at like the pivotal moment here, but I'm just that mean lol I'll try to update as soon as possible. And please guys for the love of god, please review (just another little note of desperation) i can't stress strongly enough the value of reviews, even if you have my story's guts please tell me (just do it Politely) i want to know what i can improve so don't hold back tell me what you like/don't like. And thanks so much to everyone who reviewed this so far, you guys are awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

Well here's the new chapter, just didn't have the heart to keep you guys in suspense any longer. hope you all like it! :)

Rogue screamed. Gambit landed hard in a corner of the room looking dazed. Kurt and Kitty both had looks of shock mixed with fear in their faces.

Wolverine advanced on Gambit, who was still lying crumpled in the corner, all six of his adamantium claws were out. He stood over the Cajun, a look of pure hatred etched on his face.

"Logan please!" Rogue begged. Wolverine ignored her. With another roar his fist, claws protruding dangerously, sped towards Gambit.

Rogue screamed as she watched in almost slow motion the deadly claws slice, with zero resistance through Gambit's chest.

But something was wrong. There was no blood and Gambit's face, eyes wide with fear and shock, showed no actual pain. Rogue, Kurt, Wolverine, and Gambit all stared in amazement at Wolverine's fist; claws sunk deeply into Gambit's chest.

A split-second later they all realized what had happened. Kitty had dived forward, grabbing Wolverine's ankle at the last possible moment, so that his claws just phased through Gambit without actually touching him.

They all stared at Kitty, sprawled on the floor, panting loudly, clutching the ankle of the probably, most dangerous, most angry man in the world. Kitty looked up at Wolverine, her baby-blue eyes silently pleading.

"You can let go now half-pint" Wolverine said his face slightly softened but still unmistakably pissed. Kitty didn't dare disobey.

Wolverine walked to the back of the room and just stood silently, nobody dared speak. After a few moments he strode back to stand yet again over Gambit, who flinched slightly no doubt wondering whether Kitty would be able to save him again.

"What the hell were you doing in bed with her?" Wolverine demanded in a deadly low voice. "Nothing" Gambit said truthfully. Wolverine grabbed the front of Gambit's shirt, hauled him up and slammed him against the wall and growled, "what happened Cajun?" "Logan, mon ami get a grip on yourself" Gambit said trying to sound soothing.

"Don't tell me to get a grip, you wretched son of a... at least I can go on a mission with a girl without ending up in bed with her!" Wolverine shouted.

Suddenly Wolverine crumpled to the floor in a dead faint, to reveal Rogue standing behind him, an ungloved hand stretched out, tears glistening in her eyes.

In all the confusion nobody had noticed her pull off a black chocker she'd been wearing, moments before.

Rogue pulled her glove back on and turned around, she started walking back towards the bed. Gambit got up to follow her but she stopped him saying "Remy please, don't come near me right now." He leaned back on the wall looking miserable and dejected.

The next five minuets until Wolverine woke up felt like an eternity to all present.

Rogue sat on the bed facing away from the others. How could she have been so stupid? She thought, what kind of girl just slept with a guy after only sharing a few dances and kisses with him? Admittedly they hadn't slept together in the usual sense, but they had shared the bed.

The more she thought about it the stupider her predicament felt, last night she'd thought there was no other choices but now she saw there was a lot of other options, like the couch why didn't one of them just sleep there? Or even the floor with its plush carpet that wouldn't have been bad at all, but no she had to have agreed to the worst of all the choices.

And why hadn't they just called the X-men? She wondered. Now she thought about it, it was obvious that the X-men would come to see what happened if they stayed out all night.

When Wolverine did wake up he was still just as angry but appeared slightly more controlled. He glared at Gambit but otherwise ignored him while he walked over to Rogue. Kurt, Kitty, and Gambit following at somewhat of a distance.

He kneeled next to the bed. "Kid tell me what happened" his voice was low and calm but his eyes still flashed. "I, I," Rogue stuttered unsure what to say. "Now!" he said more loudly. "Leave her alone Logan, none of this is her fault!" Gambit said frowning. Wolverine ignored him "well Rogue?" "Last night it was raining really hard, too hard to fly back in, so we had to stay here" she said shortly.

Wolverine watched her for a second before saying "when we get back you're going to explain that in a lot more detail darlin" then he simply got up and walked out of the room.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Kurt and Kitty started following Logan out, both shooting worried glances at Rogue and Gambit over their shoulders.

The first second that nobody was looking Rogue stuck her hand under one of the pillows and pulled out the collar. This she decided would have to be explained another time. She handed it to Gambit, who wordlessly slipped it in his pocket before they followed Kurt, Kitty, and Logan.

They walked back to the two jets in complete silence. Rogue couldn't help thinking about how much more fun this same walk had been yesterday.

When they got there Logan announced that they were going to change groups. Rogue and Kitty would go in one jet, and he, Kurt, and Gambit would be in the other.

Gambit flinched upon hearing this. Rogue and kitty looked up in shock. Wolverine, seeing their shocked and slightly accusing faces, frowned and muttered, "he'll survive" before retreating into one of the jets. "I wouldn't bet on it" Kitty whispered, while phasing into the other jet. Kurt teleported into the jet leaving only Rogue and Gambit behind.

Rogue turned to go, but before she could, Gambit quickly said "chere, I sincerely hope she's not, but incase Kitty's right and I don't survive this..." he quickly walked forward and hugged her tightly, making sure not to touch her skin.

They broke apart almost immediately and wordlessly turned away from each other to go to there separate jets.

In the jet Rogue noticed that Kitty had chosen to take the passenger seat, which she was sincerely grateful for, as Kitty's flying skills were not much better than her driving ones.

Rogue also noticed with a stab of guilt, that the other girl still looked quite shaken, she was staring at her lap where her hands were clenched together. Rogue wondered what to say to comfort Kitty, but her mind had drawn a complete blank so she just sat down and started flying the jet.

Ten minuets later Kitty suddenly burst out "Rogue I'm like so so sorry! I shouldn't have let him just burst in like that!" Rogue was astounded, "kitty don't say that, you didn't do anything wrong! You were great today you saved Remy's life!"

"Why didn't you like tell me?" Kitty asked. Rogue was confused, "tell you what?" "That you like Remy, ever since he joined I've been sure you did, but you always said no, but now I walk in and see you two like sleeping together."

Rogue flinched at the last part but ignored it and said, "I didn't really like him until this trip" "so what changed?" kitty asked curiously. "Well I found out he wasn't as bad as I use to think" Rogue said shortly. "of come on, like give me some details" kitty whined.

"Fine" Rogue relented, after all Kitty did deserve to have some gossip after the way she'd saved Remy's butt earlier, "well first we went too try to recruit some kid but she and her father just blew up in our faces, we didn't want to leave just after that so we..."

Meanwhile in the other jet. Kurt was flying. Wolverine was in the passenger seat, his arms crossed, a scowl on his face. Gambit was sitting two rows behind them, silently thinking.

He'd never been caught like this before, even in harder situations, there was really no excuse for this, it was obvious that Wolverine wouldn't let his favorite little Rogue be gone all night without going to find her.

It was because of Rogue, even thinking about this he couldn't help but smile, she had that effect on him, when she was with him he felt intoxicated with happiness so that he couldn't think straight, made stupid mistakes, let extra precautions slip by. He'd just have to be more careful next time. As long as there was a next time he'd be happy.

Near the end of the trip Wolverine stood up. With a look, to dismiss Kurt's own questioning look, he walked back and sat down across from Gambit.

"Listen Cajun, and listen good because I'm only going to say this once. For some reason that I can't distinguish Rogue actually likes you, so for that I'm not going to kill you. But get this straight Rogue's got enough to deal with already, if I see you making her life more difficult for even a second, if I ever see you two in bed together again, I will kill you no matter who gets in the way" Wolverine finished in a deadly low voice.

"I love her," Gambit said meeting Wolverines eyes. After a second Wolverine said, "Then don't give her more problems." Before he got up and walked back to his seat. I wouldn't Logan I wouldn't, Gambit said to himself, only I just don't consider myself a problem.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

Responses

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada. I know poor Rogue & Remy! but i guess thats why everyone loves them so much, there just such a tragic romance, with the no-touchy thing and all!

gambitfan85. ha ha! yeah I'm all heroic like that lol actually i did have internet that Wednesday so i didn't have to fight through any masses to get to you guys. Nice image though makes me look brave! :) Thanks for the suggestion i'll definitely check out "From the Shadows"

freegirl. Thanks for the review! I hope you like the new chapter and I'll try to update again soon!

pennylane87. Yeah the fluff monster got me while finishing that last bit! Thanks and don't worry Rogue still likes Remy!

Ninjaofthedarkness. Thanks! I hope you like the new chapter and I'll try to update again soon!

fallen sicilian angel. lol you're compassion to Rogue & Remy is just killing me :)

ziRi.butterfly. yup as i said, the fluff monster got me! Thanks for pointing out that typo! i'll go fix it, so i don't look like an idiot to any more people reading lol

rogue-scholar07. Thanks for the review! I hope you like the new chapter and I'll try to update again soon!

New Moon Night.  Thanks! i'm glad you like it! I'll try to update again soon! :)

RogueVampire. Yeah there's a typo as you and ziRi kindly brought to my attention! the "make" wasn't meant to be in there. :)

So without further ado, chapter 10

When they landed back at the institute Rogue, Gambit, Kitty, and Kurt all knew, without even being told, to follow Wolverine, as he stalked purposefully towards the institute, through the frond door, all the way to Xavier's office, where he knocked loudly on the door.

The door was pulled open quickly and Storm moved aside to let them pass. Huuh Rogue sighed when she saw Storm and professor Xavier, how many fuckin people have to hear about this? She thought irritably.

Xavier had immediately noticed when they walked in, that the psychic tension in the room had significantly increased. He had Rogue, Gambit, Kurt, and Kitty wait outside so that he and Storm could first hear Wolverine's account of what happened.

Wolverine explained his, Kurt, and Kitty's entire trip, from landing the jet, finding Rogue and Gambit, and flying back. "So what do we do Charles?" Storm asked. Xavier didn't answer he was looking down apparently deep in thought. Xavier finally looked up "first we hear Rogue and Remy's side of the story before doing anything."

Rogue and Gambit as well as Kurt and Kitty were called into the office. Rogue re-explained the story as best she could. When she got to the part of Wolverine stabbing Remy Xavier's head turned sharply to stare at Wolverine. Storm also stared at him in shock. Apparently he'd forgotten to mention that part.

After Rogue had finished Professor Xavier turned to Gambit, "do you have anything to add to that, Remy?" He asked. "Nope that pretty much summed it up" said Gambit, with a shrug.

"Well it is clear to me that the only two who acted completely honorably on this trip was Kurt and Kitty" said Professor Xavier "thank you, you both may leave now." Kurt and Kitty immediately got up and left the room.

Xavier then turned to Wolverine "Logan, words cannot express my shock at you're, for want of a better word, overreaction, we'll talk more about this later" his voice was quite and controlled but you could hear the anger in it.

Xavier looked to Rogue next, "Rogue what alarms me the most about you're part in this was you're complete disregard for your powers, did you even stop to consider what would happen if, say you rolled over and touched Remy in the middle of the night? He could have been dead before either of you awoke!" Rogue looked down in shame. She knew that with the collar on she hadn't really put Remy in any danger, but just the thought that they all thought she had was bad enough.

Seeing Rogue's expression, Remy quickly cut in "professor the only uncovered part of either of us was our faces, so unless she somehow rolled over in a way that her face came all the way over and touched Remy's there was really no way she could have hurt me, by accident."

Xavier ignored this saying instead "and Remy you're actions were completely immature, you simple don't sleep with an underage member of the opposite sex!" Remy held down a sigh, this was embarrassing to say the least, at least when he worked with magnet no one cared who he slept with.

Addressing both Rogue and Gambit now, Xavier cleared his throat and said, "I'm very disappointed in both of you, if ever a similar situation arises I want you to call before making any decisions, such as staying out all night. You both will stay inside this week, and for the rest of this month will have two extra training sessions each week. You are excused." Rogue and Gambit got up and walked out quietly.

Bobby Drake was crouching outside the door eavesdropping, he fell into step beside Rogue and Gambit and said, "Ok this is seriously wrong, you're 21 years old and you're being grounded!" "Shut up Drake," said Gambit trying to sound angry.

When they reached Rogue's bedroom Bobby ran off saying something about having to tell Tabitha about Remy being grounded! Remy rolled his eyes at bobby's retreating back. He then flashed his irresistible smile and said, "see ya soon, chere" before continuing towards his own room.

Rogue smiled back while thinking that if two weeks ago she'd seen herself right now she would have probably thought it was Mystique, or some other shapeshifter, and would most likely have been furious that whoever it was had put such a sappy smile on her face. Rogue pulled the door open and walked in, her smile instantly disappeared, two people were waiting for her, Kitty and Rogue's nemesis, Jean Gray.

Rogue's hatred for Jean had started all the way back when Rogue had came to the institute and developed an infatuation with Scott summers, who had his own crush on Jean. Jean liked Scott too, but was at the time dating one of the jocks at school named Duncan.

Rogue watched quietly as Jean continued playing with both boys' hearts. This went on for a long time, no one ever got mad at Jean for the simple fact that there was nothing to get mad at, Jean was perfect, or so Rogue thought, she was pretty, she was popular, she had her mutant power under control, she had Scott and Duncan both wrapped around her pretty little fingers, and she was oh so nice to everyone, even Rogue.

Jean hardly even seemed to realize why Rogue hated her so much, she even made an extra effort to be nice to Rogue. Rogue took Jean's continued niceness for pity, which she couldn't stand, and even though Rogue's old crush on Scott had waned her hatred of Jean still flourished.

Rogue scowled at her two visitors "the door was locked!" they both ignored her, or maybe just didn't hear her. The moment Rogue had walked in Jean, her face the picture of shock and distress, had burst out "Rogue I can't believe you slept with Remy!" "Oh you don't need to Jean, you can just forget it" Rogue said coolly.

She was ignored again as Jean continued, "my gosh Rogue what about the young female students like Amora, Rahne, and Jubilee, we're suppose to be setting them a good example!" "Jean seriously, can this wait until tomorrow? No offence but 10 lectures is my limit for the day" Rogue said rolling her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry Rogue, I didn't mean to nag. I guess this must have been a rough day for you" Jean said with a concerned look. "You've had 10 lectures today?" asked Kitty her eyes wide. "I was joking Kitty," Rogue said through gritted teeth.

"So like how bad It?" Kitty asked. "Grounded for a week and extra training sessions for this month" Rogue said with a shrug. "Could be worse" Jean put in "did Remy get the same punishment?" Rogue nodded "Bobby's already laughing about it, ya know, Remy being 21 and grounded, but I don't think Remy cares much" "why would he?" Kitty asked with a giggle "you're like, grounded together!" Jean giggled as well.

Rogue had, had about as much as she could take. "Not to be inhospitable or anything, but I didn't take a shower last night so can you two..." Rogue trailed off but added in her head, get out of my freakin room! "oh of course" said Jean, "come on Kitty" they both left, shutting the door behind them. Rogue sighed with relief before walking into the bathroom.

AN sorry that there's very little (pretty much no) ROMY in this chapter. I'll try to put some good ROMY fluff in the next one, no promises though! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

Responses.

gambitfan85. Thanks! I didn't really include Logan's "talking to" from the professor but i like to imagine he got a good one :)

New Moon Night. Don't worry there's more fluffies in this next one. :)

ziRi.butterfly. Yep don't we all! (about jean gray) :) and thanks for correcting the spelling of Amara.

NinjaoftheDarkness. lol A Rogue story just isn't complete without some good old fashion jean bashing! lol

freegirl. Yeah sorry about the swearing. I generally try not to have much swearing if any, because even I don't appreciate reading swears in like every sentence. but anyway I can't guaranty whether this story will have any more or not. Sorry if it offends you.

pennylane87. lol I always find it funny how everyone in XME (not rogue!) seem to love jean, yet all the fans of the show (or at least the rogue fans) hate her guts!

rogue-scholar07. Thanks hope you like this new chapter

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada. Thanks and don't worry this next chapter has more Remy!

Chapter 11

The next morning was the polar opposite of the one before, for Rogue at least. She was back in her own room, among other differences, the largest, most noticeable, and most unpleasant, being the absence of Gambit.

Rogue was not a morning person. She normally hated seeing other people right when she woke up. The X-men, the Brotherhood, Irene, all of them she hated waking up, trudging out of bed, and seeing first thing in the morning. Gambit, and his warm and comforting body pressed close to hers, somehow didn't fit into that group.

One the plus side at least Wolverine, Kitty, and Kurt had no reason to come barging into her room today. Wondering why she was even thinking about this, Rogue got out of bed and started getting ready for the day ahead.

1 hour ago.

The morning was different for Gambit as well, although he didn't spend any time thinking about it. He'd woken up with one simple desire in his head, to spend a nice relaxing morning alone with his chere. A plan already forming in his head, he got out of bed to go put it in action.

Present time.

Rogue was walking down to the kitchen. When she got there, she with slight surprise, saw that Remy was there already sitting at the table. He didn't appear to be eating anything, he looked more like he was waiting for something, or someone.

He looking around and seeing her quickly got up and walked in front of the doorway before she could walk in. With a self-satisfied sideways smile he placed his hands on both sides of the doorway and said, "sorry chere the kitchen is closed." Rogue looked at him surprised "no it isn't" she could see under his arm Scott, Jean, and Kitty all sitting and eating casually at the table, in the supposable "closed" kitchen.

Rogue tried to duck under his arm but Gambit was too fast, he'd quickly lowered it, catching her around the chest and effectively stopping her from going forward. Then he suddenly moved behind her and scooped her into his arms bride-like. "Remy!" Rogue squealed in shock.

Scott, Jean, and Kitty all looked around at the noise, to see Gambit holding a squirming Rogue in his arms. Scott promptly turned away embarrassed by this public show of affection. Jean looked slightly disapproving but didn't say anything. Kitty just giggled. Evidently Rogue was on her own.

Gambit had started walking away from the kitchen still carrying Rogue. "What are you doing?" Rogue asked trying to sound angry, when in truth she was really quite comfortable cradled in Remy's strong arms. "You'll see soon Roguey" he replied while walking along apparently completely unconcerned about her angry tone.

Over the years Rogue had been at the institute she'd developed a reputation for being a dark, sarcastic, unfriendly, untouchable, loner, goth. That would all definitely go down the crapper if she was seen being carried around like a baby by Gambit, the X-men's resident casa nova.

In truth Rogue really didn't care what the other students thought about her, but if Wolverine saw them like this, her reputation would not be the only thing at risk. "Remy" she said sternly "let go of me." "And let chere fall? Remy wouldn't dream of it!" he said feigning shock.

He stopped in front of his bedroom, pulled open the door and walked in. Rogue was shocked, why had he brought her here? She thought nervously. Managing to hold Rogue with only one arm, he closed the door behind them before walking farther into the room, towards a little balcony Rogue had only just noticed.

The balcony had been transformed into a cozy little picnic, breakfast, thing, complete with blanket and breakfast, heaping plates of French toast, maple syrup, whipped cream, and strawberries. "Wow" was all Rogue could think to say, of all the things she'd thought he could be doing she really hadn't expected this.

Gambit set Rogue down at one end of the blanket and he sat down at the other, it wasn't so large, so they were still fairly close. Rogue noticed immediately that the power inhibiter had been discreetly placed on one corner.

Rogue picked up the power inhibiter but didn't put it on, she just toyed with it unsure what to do, he'd obviously intended her to put it on and they could touch, while having breakfast, a nice breakfast together like a regular couple, were they a couple? Rogue wondered, she also longed to do that, she remembered vividly the feel of his lips on her's.

They could do that again right now, but feelings of guilt kept invading her head, guilt about them being caught yesterday morning, and about not telling Wolverine, Xavier, Storm, or anyone else about the power inhibiter.

Gambit was looking at her concernedly "you ok chere?" he asked. Rogue looked up at him and in the moment their eyes met, her mind was made up. It wasn't anyone's business who she chose to do anything with. She slipped the collar on and in one fluid movement leaned across the blanket and pressed her lips to his.

Gambit sighed with contentment. He and Rogue were still on his balcony, lying together on the picnic blanket, the French toast long gone, Rogue was watching the clouds go by, he pretended to watch them as well, but he was really just enjoying the closeness. Eventually one of his hands had found it's way on top of her stomach where he was busy trailing his fingers across and doodling little shapes and squiggles. This breakfast had turned out a lot better than he'd even dared to hope.

Meanwhile

Logan paced the floor of his room in growing agitation. That morning he'd wanted to go talk to Rogue, but going to her room he'd found it empty. Thinking nothing of this, he went down to the kitchen only to find it devoid of Rogue as well. What's more, when he'd tried asking Scott, Half-pint, and Red where she was, they'd all said they didn't know extremely quickly, Scott especially had said it in sort of a guilty tone that told Wolverine exactly where he would find her.

He left the kitchen and hastened to Gambit's room, the door was closed but he could smell Rogue inside. He's immediate impulse was to break the door down and go in, but he restrained himself. He could all too clearly remember the long lecture he'd gotten about his "actions" the day before. Instead he decided to go complain to Xavier who surely would agree with him, that this "thing for each other" Rogue and that Cajun had, had to be stopped.

Instead of agreeing with him and kicking the offending Cajun out, Xavier had given Wolverine yet another lecture, that Wolverine, now taking a swig of beer while continuing to pace the floor of his room, could still hear ringing in his ears.

After listening to Wolverine rant for a while, Xavier had started what was sure to be a long and tedious lecture saying, "Logan I understand your concern however, Rogue is seventeen years old, we've known her since she was fifteen and have watched her mature tremendously, as I'm sure you know I have a great amount of pride and confidence in her and her fellow teammates, therefore I think she is old enough to choose who she wants to consort with. Also Gambit I believe, is genuine about his feelings for her."

At this point Wolverine interrupted by saying incredulously, "And you think that's a healthy relationship for her? I mean, he and his acolyte pals have tried to put some of us, even Rogue in the ground on quite a few occasions." "Gambit is an X-man and I believe has turned over a new leaf, also at present I do not disapprove of their friendship, we will treat this like any other romance between students" Xavier said harshly, then continued in a softer voice, "Logan I know that you have always had a close friendship with Rogue, but I think right now you need to step back and let her work out her relationship with Gambit on her own"

Fuming Wolverine sat in his chair swigging his beer and thinking, why couldn't he, like Charles had said, "treat this like any other romance between students" because this wasn't any students, this was Rogue. It was bad enough that Kitty insisted on going out with Lance, in his opinion that relationship was only going to end in pain, he'd told her that once and then left it at that, after all that was Kitty. Anyway Kitty has loads of people to help her out with that, this was Rogue she only has me, Wolverine thought.

He didn't like to admit it, even to himself, but he really cared about Rogue, like a daughter even. She'd been used and hurt by so many people, he didn't want that to happen ever again, and he was sure it would if this thing with Gambit continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

Responses.

freegirl. I'm glad you liked it and i hope you like this new one too!

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada. lol Wolverine wasn't intended to fall in love with Rogue, at least not in this fic! (hint hint)

gambitfan85. The dog? lol pets doggie logan, and has hand savagely bitten off

NinjaoftheDarkness. lol hope you like the update!

T.A. Raskelt. thanks for the review and i hope you like the update!

New Moon Night. This one's a bit short too, but at least has some romy fluffies! :)

rogue-scholar07. Glad you liked it and i hope you like this new one as well.

pennylane87. Thanks so much for saying that, i was scared my Rogue had strayed a little too far from the original!

ziRi.butterfly. lol i hope you like the romy fluffy parts in this one too!

Chapter 12

The next morning Rogue and Gambit walked down to breakfast together, though it was actually purely coincidence, them having met while walking to the kitchen. Once inside they sat down next to each other.

Breakfast was mostly uneventful until Wolverine, who had come down a few minutes after them, was telling the student's that the training sessions for the senior class had gotten too lax lately and today they were going to kick it up to a new level.

He'd just asked them who wanted to be the first to try the new obstacle course he'd designed. Most of the senior class was sitting in petrified silence, even Scott who felt that he should be the mature team leader and volunteer to go first, except that he really, really didn't want to.

Suddenly Gambit, evidently still annoyed with Wolverine for trying to murder him two days ago, yawned softly and leaned against Rogue, laying he head gently on her shoulder in pretend sleep. Everyone stared at him in shock. Then a few students, Bobby among them, burst out laughing. Wolverine looked murderous "get up Cajun, you're first!" he snarled.

Two hours later.

Rogue was curled up in an armchair in the rec room reading Dracula. For once the rec room was actually (aside from her) empty. Scott, Jean, and Kurt had gone to a movie. Kitty was on a date with Lance. Gambit was probably being beaten to a pulp in Wolverines training session. And Storm and Beast had taken all the younger students on a field trip.

Rogue was nearing the end of the book when she heard the door open. Inwardly sighing knowing that the peaceful silence, that was so hard to come by in this house, was about to be broken.

She looked up in time to see Gambit, limping slightly and grumbling bitterly, walk into the room. He collapsed on the sofa, gave an audible groan and closed his eyes. He had the air of a brave worrier who'd just fought hundreds and came out victorious.

"Good training session then?" Rogue asked, she couldn't help smirking, just a little. "No fair chere" he said opening his eyes again "Remy came all the way down here to be comforted by his belle chere and instead you tease moi!" "Oh sugar, did you mistake me for the comforting type?" she joked.

Then Remy gave his usual adorable, but right now slightly pouting, smile and Rogue's heart melted a little. "That should be illegal" Rogue muttered darkly as she got up and walked across the room, she was about to sit down next to him, when Remy's muscular arms encircled her waist and pulled her down into him lap.

Rogue turned her face towards his, to see a roguish smile playing across his features, she'd been smiling as well but stopped as her brilliant green eye's met his, equally brilliant red one's. She quickly looked away and laid her head gently on his chest.

The feelings Rogue was developing for Gambit scared her slightly. They were like nothing she'd ever felt before, even when she had been crushing on Scott. It had always been just a friend thing, in her heart she'd known it could be no more.

At the time as much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, she'd known that Scott loved Jean, Scott had always loved Jean since before Rogue had even came to the institute.

But even back then, Rogue's feelings for Scott had never been nearly as intense as her feelings for Gambit were now. Scott never could make her heart skip just by smiling at her, he could never make her beam just from walking into the room, both of which Gambit could.

Now that she was over Scott Rogue could see it clearly, Scott had always been nice to her because he saw her like a friend, a workout buddy, a teammate, maybe even a little sister, but never a lover. Not like Remy did.

From the first time we met, Remy always behaved in a flirty way towards me, thought Rogue, as she savored the feeling of Remy's fingers softly stroking and combing her hair, he wore gloves so they didn't have to worry about touching, as she wasn't wearing the power inhibitor, even just the fact that he thought of me when he found that collar thingy means he must had liked me back then, she thought contentedly.

Thus far little has been said about what certain other members of the Xavier institute thought about Rogue and Gambit's budding relationship. By sheer coincidence, at the same exact time that the two lovers were cozily closeted in the rec room a few of their peers were talking and thinking about just that.

As mentioned above Kurt, Scott, and Jean had gone out to a movie, or more appropriately, Kurt had dragged the other two along because nobody else was around to go with him, and they both were too polite to refuse.

Kurt was completely engrossed in the movie, but Jean and Scott were, instead of watching, busy having a completely psychic conversation. After a while of just sweet nothings they'd managed to make their way to somewhat, more profound conversation.

One of them had mentioned Rogue or Gambit and they'd immediately jumped the opportunity to state their opinions.

"Rogue deserves better, Gambit's just going to get tired of not being able to touch her and then dump her!" Scott predicted heatedly. "But he seems to really like her" Jean said psychically to Scott, while hoping she didn't sound too naïve.

"No he probably treats all girls like that at first" Scott said utterly sure that he was right, "he's such a player, but I bet they wont last two weeks together."

"Well regardless of how long they last I wish they would keep it more private, I mean the children really don't need to see them carrying each other around, like we did just yesterday, or, or them in bed together!" Jean said. "I know! If any of those students start copying them, Gambit's going to have hell to pay!" Scott said angrily.

They continued on in this vain a while longer, but we won't bother to listen in farther, another member of the institute was busy giving her, more pleasant, opinion.

Kitty was happily gushing to Lance about the extreme cuteness that is Rogue and Gambit.

"I mean there like so totally in love! You can just like tell! Whenever there in the same room they totally can't stop looking at each other, and like touching each other! It's so adorable!" Kitty finished breathlessly.

"Rogue, touching?" Lance asked, showing his first sign of actual curiosity. "Well not really like touching, touching, but like just yesterday at breakfast Gambit like totally just scooped Rogue up in his arms and like walked out of the room with her, it was soooooo romantic!" Kitty squealed. "Oh right" said Lance, drifting back into his bored stupor while Kitty continued to babble about Rogue and Gambit.

Meanwhile in professor Xavier's office.

"Why exactly do you want to join us?" Charles Xavier asked politely, to the man sitting across from him with the desk between them. Storm, Beast, and Wolverine were in the room as well. Storm and Beast sat quietly in chairs along the back wall of the office, but Wolverine stood next the Xavier's desk, staring menacingly at the man Xavier had been speaking to.

"I can't take it anymore, the guilt about everything I've done is too much, I want to change" said Victor Creed.

AN.

So there it is another chapter done and left with a cliuffy too, sorry about that! i'll try to update as soon as possable. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

Responses.

I pretty busy for now, so I wont respond individually this time, I'm sure you all just want the story not the responses anyway! So thanks to everyone when reviewed the last chapter and i hope you all like this one. ;)

Chapter 13

"The 'guilt', that monster knows nothing about guilt!" Wolverine roared, his claws were out, and he looked like he was just itching to sink them into Sabertooth.

After listening to Sabertooth plead his case, Xavier had asked him to leave, so that they could decide what his answer would be, and to come back tomorrow.

Now Xavier, Beast, Storm, and Wolverine were discussing whether or not Sabertooth would be allowed to stay, although to the casual passerby it would appear less like a discussion and more like Wolverine wildly ranting about Sabertooth while Xavier, Storm, and Beast tried there hardest to get a word in edgewise.

Finally after five more minuets of ranting Wolverine calmed down enough to ask, in a reasonably composed and not 'if you give me the wrong answer I'll slice your head off' voice, "Charles you're not honestly considering his request?"

After a few moments of thought Xavier answered, "never before have I failed to grant sanctuary to a mutant who so asks for it." "Sanctuary! This ain't freaking Notre Dame, Chuck, this is a school, and by giving that ogre 'sanctuary' you're putting all the kids who need it more in danger!" Wolverine snarled.

Xavier sighed and turned towards the other two, "Hank, Ororo, what do you both feel about this?" he asked.

"Sabertooth has behaved dangerously and unpredictably in the past, but there is always the chance that he is indeed sincere in his desire for redemption" Hank stated in a calm and even tone, then continued, "I believe we should give him the benefit of the doubt."

Storm cut in, "never the less, as Logan pointed out, if he isn't being sincere than we would be bringing a very dangerous threat very close to the children. If we could be sure of his intentions than..." she trailed off.

"It's no use Ororo" Xavier said, seeming to know what she had been hinting at, "I tried to look in his mind but hit a wall, which is ether a part of his mutation, or..." "Or Magneto put it in so Creed could get in here" Wolverine had cut in.

After around three hours of constant discussion and argument Xavier had reached a decision. Much to Wolverine's fury, he'd decided that Victor Creed would be allowed to stay in the mansion.

Sometime during the discussion, Kurt and Kitty had been passing by Xavier's office, arguing heatedly about some video game they'd been playing earlier that Kitty was sure Kurt had cheated in.

As they past the door they heard a part of Logan's fairly audible rant about Sabertooth. The two friends were instantly interested. Kitty silently phased both her and Kurt's ears through the wall so they could hear what was being said inside.

They stayed long enough to hear the conclusion before going off to tell some of the others.

By the time the news that Sabertooth would be staying with them reached Rogue she really didn't care about it so much, in fact right now she didn't really care about anything, except the man sitting with her, whom she was busy making out with.

Rogue's situation never cease to amaze her, not so long ago she'd been a sad lonely Goth girl who couldn't touch and had pushed everyone as far away as she could. Mostly burying herself in books, where she could read about other peoples lives, so as to escape the horror of her own.

But now she felt happy, free, and in love, sitting here kissing Remy. Not a moment went by that she wasn't grateful for having gotten the power-inhibiting collar.

She was now so comfortable with the collar, and with Remy himself, that she would sometimes let him put the collar on her, despite the fact that when he did this she wouldn't be able to take it off. It was sort of a show of trust in him and he'd never disappointed her, always taking it off the moment she wanted him to.

She and Remy were back on his little balcony in the middle of a rather heated make out session, when the news about Sabertooth reached them.

They'd just broken apart, both slightly breathless, when Kitty suddenly stuck her head through the balcony door. She immediately started talking, "finally, I've been like, looking all over for you guys, you wouldn't believe what me and Kurt heard. Sabertooth like asked the professor if he could stay here and the professor is like, saying yes."

At this point Kitty actually looked at Rogue and Gambit's expressions to see how they were taking the news. She suddenly noticed how flushed and breathless they were, not to mention how close together they were sitting.

Realizing she must have interrupted them in the middle of a passionate activity, (however passionate two people who can't touch can be!) she quickly withdrew her head saying, "oh, like sorry."

A few weeks later.

Sabertooth had moved into the institute, although it was really quite the same as before. He hardly ever came out of his room except to get food and even then, he never actually dined with the staff and students of the Xavier institute, instead he just stalked into the kitchen, usually when no one else was there, got food, and stalked back to his room.

Then there was his and Wolverine's perpetual combat. Around once every two days, sometimes more often, Sabertooth and Wolverine would both go train in they danger room, train being a vary loose term for beat the crap out of each other.

They never used any of the simulators or weapons in the danger room, only the space, where they could engage in the most brutal combat the Xavier institute had ever known.

Many a time the students would sneak into the observation area to watch. Charles Xavier tried his hardest to stop both the fights and the students. He tried to talk Wolverine and Sabertooth into fighting along side each other instead of fighting each other but they both persisted and eventually he had to give up.

Next he turned his attention towards stopping the students from watching the bloody conflict. That proved difficult as well, but not imposable, and he eventually figured out a rescheduling of Beast and Storms classes so that at least the new recruits wouldn't be around the danger room during the fights, or after them, as the room itself, with splashes of blood, tufts of hair and, sometimes even severed limbs everywhere, was just as gruesome.

As Wolverine and Sabertooth both possessed healing factors neither ever did the other any fatal injuries but you wouldn't know it from just seeing the room. Xavier even had to contact Forge and ask him to build a self-cleaning feature in the danger room, since he didn't have any volunteers to clean up the bloody mess.

While Sabertooth did not prove great company to anyone in the institute. It must be said that, if he had no other benefits, he did at least keep Wolverine preoccupied with someone other than Gambit. A development which both Rogue and Gambit were quite glad of.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

Responses.

gambitfan85. Don't worry the chapter after this one will explain what Sabertooth's real intentions are.

Wanda W. Why thank you. I hope you like the explanation of why Sabertooth is here, witch will be in the chapter after this one.

pennylane87. lol that's the result of me having nothing better to do at 5:00 AM than watch Disney's hunchback of notre dame and then try to write a decent chapter! ;)

fallen sicilian angel. Thanks i hope you like this update!

freegirl. yup undoubtedly Wolverine and Sabertooth both have anger issues! but don't worry i promise at least one good thing will come of his staying.

ShadowFax999. lol i hope you like this next chapter!

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada. This chapter has a lot more of remy & romy than the last had.;)

foxfire222. Cool i hope you enjoy this one too! :)

Chapter 14

For the first time in Rogue's life she, not only wasn't completely covered, but was actually wearing lingerie. Dark purple strapless bra and lacey panties, connected together with see-through dark green gauze, she also wore a cape made of the same green gauze.

She stood in the center of her bedroom waiting. After a few moments the wait was over, as the door was silently pulled open and then shut again. The man who approached was completely silent just like he'd been months ago when he used to sneak into her room at night. But to Rogue his silence was as much a giveaway as to his identity as if he'd spoke.

Rogue didn't turn around to face him, her only move was to send a fleeting provocative smile over her shoulder as he approached. His hungry red eyes seemed to devour her smile, so that he couldn't have looked more like a predator if he'd been licking his lips.

And then he was upon her. His strong arms encasing her from behind. His hands started at her breasts rubbing, squeezing, caressing, all the while being irresistibly gentle. The touch caused Rogue to gasp softly.

Then his hands separated one working its way down to stroke her naked hips. The other sliding smoothly over her chest towards her throat, the most vulnerable place of all.

His fingers wrapped around her neck, savoring the smoothness of her ivory skin, before his hand tilted her chin upwards so her gaze met his. She raised her arms over her head and behind her to wrap them around his neck, while her eyes continued to gaze into his as though beseeching him to stay with her forever.

He leaned closer, closing the distance between their equally hungry lips. The kiss was light and chaste at first, but growing in intensity, they both kissed passionately, urgently, as though that kiss was the only thing that mattered, and at this moment it was.

Rogue woke suddenly still panting slightly from the vivid dream. She turned her face half expecting to see Remy sleeping with her. But no she was alone in her bed. In her regular pajamas no fancy capes or gauze. She made a mental note to get an outfit like that, someday, maybe for Remy's birthday.

She got out of bed and looked at her alarm clock, green neon numbers told her it was 3:30 AM not even light out, but for some reason she felt wide awake. She headed to her bathroom to take a shower.

It just felt wrong to put her pajamas on again, after her shower, but she also was too lazy to get completely dressed, she decided to just put on her usual black miniskirt and a dark green tank top over regular undergarments, before going downstairs to get a late night snack. Her reasoning, there was probably no one downstairs to get hurt by her poisonous skin.

But as she approached the kitchen she saw a light shining through the door. She hoped it wasn't Sabertooth skulking around in there. Rogue was confident she could take on Sabertooth, she'd done it once before, true she'd been under Mesmero's mind control at the time, but it was still her body, her skin.

Still she wasn't sure she wanted to eat her midnight snack in the presence of Sabertooth, whom she still harbored a grudge towards from when he'd attacked her, Kitty, and Evan, all the way back close to the time she'd just joined the x-men.

She walked into the kitchen expecting to see Sabertooth, instead she was greeted with the pleasant sight of Gambit sitting at the table a plate of French fries in front of him.

"Bonjour chere" he greeted her in slight surprise. "Hey" she said taking the seat across from him. Suddenly remembering her dream, Rogue looked down quickly to hide a blush. "You ok chere?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine Remy. I love you. I was just remembering a dream I had." "Je t'aime aussi chere" he said grinning, then continued, "and was this dream about moi?" she looked up again shocked, "what? How did you know?" His grin widened, "I just figured, what else would chere dream about?"

She tried her best to give him her famous death glare but judging from the fact that his grin only got bigger she hadn't been successful. "Fine it was about you, but ah sure as hell ain't gonna tell you it."

"Why?" he whined, with a pout that Rogue usually could never resist. After around three solid minuets of whining on his part, and of stony unaffected resistance on hers, he finally gave up. "Fine chere you win, at least tell me if it was a good dream!" Rogue thought for a moment before nodding, "yeah, it was pretty good."

He wordlessly surveyed her a few seconds then reached into his pocket and pulled out the power-inhibiter. Rogue crossed her arms over her chest, "seriously! Do you carry that thing around with you everywhere?" she demanded.

He grinned, "Only when I might need it, chere." Twirling the inhibiter around one finger, he continued, now with a an irresistibly seductive smile, "if you tell me you're dream I bet I came make it come true."

"Not a chance" she said amusedly, but leaned across the table anyway, allowing him to snap the collar around her neck.

Later.

Rogue lolled on the bed comfortably waiting for Gambit to return. They'd decided to watch a movie in his room and maybe do some other pleasurable activities. But at the last minuet Gambit had decided that it would be a travesty to go ahead with their plans without ice cream. So he'd dashed off to get some from the kitchen, promising a speedy return.

Rogue didn't mind she'd never been more comfortable in her life, she was even seriously considering telling Remy her dream and letting him recreate it.

Rogue heard someone approaching, that was fast she thought in surprise, Remy had only left like twenty seconds ago. They stopped right outside the open bedroom door, she waited, but he didn't come in. "Remy?" she called before rolling over to face the open door expecting to see Remy standing there, instead she was met with the unpleasant sight of Victor Creed.

AN.

Well i hope you all enjoyed and apreceated the fluffies! :D sorry about yet again leaving you with a cliffy, i'll try too update soon. By the way i've decided most likely this fic will have 20 chapters in total.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

Responses.

gambitfan85. Uhh... Ok first read the chapter, but that's a pretty darn good prediction! :)

freegirl. Well you're just moment's away from finding out why Sabertooth's there. (depending on how fast you read of course lol)

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada. lol we're almost free of Creed don't worry, I'm sure you can survive one or two more chapters with him in. :D

pennylane87. lol don't blame me for anything kinky you're imagining with that ice cream i just meant for them to eat it normally, no seriously i did!

rogue-scholar07. I hope it does!

New Moon Night. I hope you like this update and i'll try to update again soon!

ShadowFax999. Ok i must congratulate you, it took me a full two minuets to even figure out what the hell you were saying! :)

rougeplum. As you wish, a new update, hope you enjoy.

fallen sicilian angel. i hope you like it. and i'll try to update again soon.

Wanda W. The suspense is finally over! Read and enjoy and i'll try to post the next chapter soon. :D

Chapter 15

Rogue stared at Sabertooth. Sabertooth stared at Rogue. Then he advanced slowly. It was hard to tell but Rogue thought she detected shock in his face. "You? You're the reason Gambit left us?" he growled maliciously. "What the hell do ya mean 'us' Creed?" Rogue snapped, while scrambling to get up and off the bed.

Sabertooth continued advancing on Rogue, who defiantly held her ground. "Creed you come any closer and I'll..." but she trailed off a hand suddenly jumped to her neck and her eyes widened in horror as she remembered earlier. Gambit had put the collar on her, and now no one but him could take it off.

Now she was completely helpless, well not completely, hours of training sessions with Wolverine had resulted in Rogue being extremely skilled in hand to hand combat. She could effortlessly take out any other seventeen year old, without using her powers. But Creed was no seventeen year old.

Sabertooth did not completely understand what was going on, but he did understand enough to know he'd suddenly gotten a big advantage. He could sense the fear emanating from Rogue as she started slowly backing away from him.

Sabertooth suddenly leapt forward, he grabbed both Rogue's arms and held her aloft, just like he could distantly remember doing a few years back.

Rogue struggled futilely against Sabertooth's steel-like grip. Sabertooth looked her up and down before saying, "so, he actually left Magneto just for you? Just to bed a stupid gothic teenager working for Xavier?"

Rogue glared at him "no he left because Magneto is a fuckin paranoid crackpot!" Sabertooth ignored Rogue's statement and continued, his face now twisted itself into an evil grin, "that Cajun just got tired of living in a house with no woman, but mark my wards, he'd be back. As soon as he gets his fill of you, he'd go back to Magneto, unfortunately Magneto can't wait that long."

"What do you mean Creed? What do you mean 'Magneto can't wait that long'?" Rogue spat. Sabertooth smirked at her before saying, "all you X-people are too gullible. You all think I want to turn over a new leaf, think I want to be good and play nice with the people who hate us, don't you? Well I don't! The truth is Magneto wanted to find out what made Gambit go over to you lot, and..." he grinned evilly and continued, "and if need be, exterminate it."

Suddenly a voice sounded behind them, "let her go Creed." Gambit had returned. He stood in the doorway, a few containers of ice cream on the floor at his feet, his red eyes positively blazing with anger. In one hand he held his Bo staff, in the other his cards, already flaming with kinetic energy just waiting to be thrown at Sabertooth.

Sabertooth, still holding Rogue in front of himself, turned to face Gambit, sneering, "or you'll do what? You can't do any of your pathetic card tricks now, without your little girlfriend getting blown to bits, can you?"

Gambit stood glaring at Sabertooth, as much as he hated to admit it Creed was right, if Gambit threw anything exploding at him there was a good chance it would hurt Rogue as well. There was also no chance he could get close enough to use his bo staff before Sabertooth could harm Rogue.

Confident that Gambit was effectively neutralized, Sabertooth turned his attention back to Rogue. "I'll scream," she warned him, hoping to sound more confident than she was. "Tell me something I don't know" he snarled while licking his lips threateningly.

In the short space of time that Sabertooth had been preoccupied with Rogue, nobody had noticed Gambit silently sneak around the edges of the room and end up right behind Sabertooth. Sabertooth had just finished talking when suddenly something hit him, hard over the head. With all his strength Gambit had smashed his staff over Sabertooth's head.

The staff hit with enough force that Sabertooth actually dropped Rogue, clutching his head in agony. While Sabertooth was disoriented Gambit immediately dragged Rogue to her feet and pushed her behind himself.

Not wanting to wait for his opponent to recover Gambit started charging up cards. Healing factor already kicking in, Sabertooth let go off his head and rushed at Rogue and Gambit, who hastily retreated the latter hurling a stream of charged cards at Sabertooth which slowed him down enough that Rogue and Gambit could reach the door unharmed.

Right as they got to the door another figure came hurtling through it, accidentally knocking Gambit aside in his rush to get to Sabertooth. Gambit stood up, confident that Wolverine could handle Sabertooth he went to Rogue. "Are you ok chere?" he asked anxiously looking her up and down for injuries.

"I'm fine Remy, better than he's going to be when this is done" she said gesturing towards Sabertooth. Gambit wrapped his arms around her and they both stood there together watching Wolverine turn Sabertooth into a bloody pulp.

The fight only lasted about ten minuets before Wolverine, breathing heavily, pulled all six of his adamantium claws out of Sabertooth's chest. He turned to face Rogue and Gambit. His expression instantly changed from triumphant to shocked and worried. Gambit mistook the nature of this and called out "it's ok mon ami, she's not hurt", while continuing to hug Rogue tightly.

All the noise had drawn a crowd of students and teachers to the doorway behind Rogue and Gambit, and right in the center of it was Professor Charles Xavier. He was also looking at Rogue and Gambit with a puzzled, to say the least, expression. "Rogue would you like to explain this?" Xavier asked quietly.

Rogue suddenly realized what they were all staring at. She was wearing a tank top and Remy was wearing a tee shirt. And his bare arms were still wrapped tightly around her with quite a lot of skin-to-skin contact. She gulped.

AN.

I know you all were probably looking forward to Gambit beating the crap out of Creed, but between seeing his favorite student dating his least favorite student and his worst enemy coming to live with them, i really had to let Wolverine have the honors.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

Responses.

fallen sicilian angel. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

New Moon Night. Thanks for the constructive criticism. I'll try to take care of stuff like that better in the coming chapters.

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada. lol well you won't have to wait any longer!

foxfire222. lol i'm glad you think so!

ShadowFax999. lol it was kinda cute really! :D

Wanda W. wow i'm happy you hold the ending to the last chapter in such high regard! i thought it worked out pretty well too! :D

T.A. Raskelt. this one's a bit longer, i hope you like it!

gambitfan85. yep and he does a pretty good job of it too!

NinjaoftheDarkness. lol hope you like the update.

rogue-scholar07. yep i bet it is, oh well! lol

pennylane87. yeah magneto just sent him over to see why gambit became an x-man.

Chapter 16

Everyone stared at Rogue. Then suddenly with a loud BAMF sound and a puff of rather smelly smoke, Kurt appeared next to her and, pushing a surprised Gambit aside, enveloped Rogue in a huge bear hug.

"Kurt!" she cried in surprise. "You know how long I've wanted to do this?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear, while he continued to hug Rogue fiercely. Laughing feeling a sudden swell of affection for her adopted brother, Rogue hugged him back tightly.

Next Kitty broke away from the crowd of students and teachers and ran forward to hug Rogue as well.

Before anyone else could copy them Charles Xavier, raising his voice so as to be heard above Kitty's exited squealing, spoke, "I know you're all exited and want to hug Rogue, and trust me when all this is done I want a hug as well, but right now I want an explanation. So students please go back to sleep, or if that is asking too much, please go wait quietly in the rec room."

"Professor can Kurt and Kitty stay?" asked Rogue while disentangling herself from her friend's exited hugs. "Certainly Rogue" Xavier said smiling warmly at her.

Kurt and Kitty both beamed at her. "Only on one condition though, that they retell all the other students everything I say, I don't want to say it twice."

With that out of the way Rogue turned back towards Gambit's bedroom. Wolverine was still standing in the center of the room staring at her. Sabertooth, whose wounds were already starting to heal, was lying unconscious behind him.

Rogue knew Xavier, Beast, and quite a few others were desperate to hear what was going on, however there was still one more person she wanted to hug first.

Taking everyone by surprise she ran into the bedroom and wrapped her arms around Wolverine, ignoring the fact that, although he was all healed by now, he still had a lot of his own and Sabertooth's blood on him. He hugged her back and lowered his head a little to whisper in her ear "I'm happy for you darlin."

Sighing realizing that he was not going to get an explanation for a little while yet, Xavier turned to Nightcrawler, "Kurt would you please teleport Sabertooth as far from here as you can? I promise we wont start anything without you."

Ten minutes later.

Sabertooth had been disposed of. Rogue, Gambit, Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Storm, Beast, Wolverine, and Charles Xavier were all sitting in Xavier's office.

Gambit ended up doing more explaining than Rogue, as after he told them about his finding the collar in Louisiana there wasn't really that much left to explain, just that he'd given the collar to Rogue when he came back to Bayville.

Rogue was grateful that Gambit had modified the story a little, making it sound like he'd given her the collar after he'd joined the X-men, not before.

After Gambit had finished explaining there was silence broken eventually by Xavier who said, "there is still one thing I don't understand. If you'd care to enlighten me Rogue, why didn't you just tell us about all this in the first place? Why keep it a secret?" he asked.

Rogue hesitated a second before answering, " I don't know, I guess I was worried that you'd go all professor McGonagall and take it away if I told you." Kitty giggled at that. But everyone could tell she was serious.

Xavier answered her smiling slightly, "well I think Beast and Forge may want a look at that necklace for their own enjoyment, but if you've been using it all this time with no ill effects I'm confident that it is harmless."

A few minutes later they all trooped out, headed towards the rec room where the rest of the students waited.

Gambit was about to follow Rogue through the door when a hand was placed on his shoulder, and turning around he saw that the hand belonged to Wolverine.

Gambit froze in his tracks. Wolverine smirked, "don't look so worried Cajun I just want a word." Crap, Gambit was thinking, he probably wants to ask what I was doing with Rogue in my room at this time of night, or maybe he'll just get right to the point and skewer me, merde, or maybe...

His thoughts were interrupted when Wolverine, who was looking strangely awkward, said "look bub I saw the way you fought to save Rogue tonight and, and I guess I might have been wrong you two make an ok couple."

Gambit just stared at him, he was more shocked by this than he would have been if Wolverine had popped his claws and started slicing him to bits.

Then Wolverine continued, "none the less, if you ever do anything to hurt her, you're dead Cajun got it?" with that he walked off, leaving Gambit to contemplate the sad fact that Wolverine couldn't even say the simplest 'you two make a good couple' without adding some kind of death threat to the end of it.

Then he realized what had just happened. Mon dieu, Gambit said to himself thoughtfully, I have Wolverine's blessings.

Gambit was about to go down to the rec room, when he suddenly realized how tired he was. It was still the middle of the night after all. He could hear the sounds of everyone celebrating downstairs. Hmm they probably won't miss me and I'll just catch up with Rogue in the morning, he thought.

Since his own room, in the after mass of Wolverine and Sabertooth's fight, was far from sleep-in-able he decided to bunk in one of the spare bedrooms.

Two hours later.

Gambit awoke suddenly one clear thought in his head. Rogue. He'd forgotten about Rogue, well not really Rogue herself but the collar on Rogue that, right now, only he had the power to remove. Merde she's probably pissed, he thought as he immediately jumped out of bed.

When Gambit had told Rogue a while ago that he'd learned his lesson, about tricking people into putting collars on that they couldn't take off, he'd meant it.

That first time he put the power inhibiter on her and she'd panicked and tried to run away from him, it had really hurt not so much her as him, realizing that at the time Rogue didn't trust him completely, not enough to be powerless in his presence anyway.

And ever since then, Gambit had tried his hardest to earn her trust and now he was afraid that he might have just lost it. Not because of the Sabertooth this, but because afterwards he'd forgotten and left her stuck with the collar on.

He didn't hear any noise from the rec room so they must have finished celebrating and everyone probably had gone back to sleep. He hastened towards Rogue's room. On the way he wondered whether she'd be angrier from being left with the collar on all night, or from being woken up in the middle of the night.

When he reached Rogue's room however he saw, from the crack under the door, that the light was still on, so she must still be awake. Gambit knocked on the door and waited as he heard her footsteps approaching.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

Responses.

Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! i hope you all like this chapter and i''l try to update again soon!

Chapter 17

"Remy" Rogue said slightly surprised to see him. She'd just been reading for a little while before going to sleep, again, when she'd heard a knock on her door and upon opening it saw Remy standing there.

"Hey chere, you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" "No reason, I just remembered that I forgot to take that necklace thingy off after the Sabertooth event" he clarified.

To Gambit's immense relief Rogue wasn't mad. Since, as she'd so sweetly pointed out, the last time he'd left the collar on her it was on purpose, this time all she'd be able to blame was his pitiful memory.

Then Rogue had remembered that Gambit had promised to watch a movie with her tonight, right before Sabertooth's attack, and she was darn well gunna hold him to it.

They retrieved the movie from the remains of Gambit's bedroom, thankfully it was one of the few things in the room that had remained unmarred and undestroyed, and were just settling down to watch it in the rec room when Gambit, yet again, pointed out that it would be a travesty to watch the movie without ice cream. Grumbling Rogue let him go get his ice cream.

Meanwhile.

As Rogue and Remy were preparing to watch their movie, another member of the Xavier institute was also awake.

Jean Gray hadn't been able to get back to sleep after the excitement of the night. She left her room and went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was about to go back when she heard voices coming from the rec room, Rogue and Remy's voices to be exact.

She bit her lip wondering what to do, as a teacher it was her duty to go in there and reprimand them for breaking curfew, but only a few months ago she'd been a student, recruited only a little while before Rogue, they were both in the same training sessions, and she still felt pretty much like she and Rogue were peers, and it seemed a scummy thing to do to get Rogue in trouble when they were practically peers.

Plus Remy, although not an official teacher, did occasionally do training sessions with the younger students. Jean also strongly suspected that Remy might have taught Bobby and Jubilee how to steal.

Then she caught a few more words of what they were saying and her apprehension was replaced with curiosity. Where's the harm in a little eavesdropping she thought, after all Kurt and Kitty did it all the time. She moved closer to the rec room door to listen better.

When Gambit returned he leaned over to kiss her, but Rogue chose to turn her face away, as she knew if they started, they'd spend the entire movie making out. He sat down next to her wearing a sad soulful puppy dog face, which was only slightly ruined by his demonic looking eyes. Grinning she gave in, partially, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

The kiss proved not only to get back Remy's happiness, but his confidence and cockiness as well. Wrapping his muscular arms around Rogue's slender waist he pulled her onto his lap.

Rogue felt slightly uncomfortable. It was one thing to be intimate with Remy in the privacy one their own bedrooms, it was another to be intimate right in the middle of the rec room where any of the students or teachers could walk in at any time, true it was still the middle of the night, but it was still a possibility.

Her anxiety however disappeared when she leaned back and got a good feel of Remy's perfectly toned chest.

The movie was going well for the first ten or so minuets until Rogue unintentionally squirmed around a little to get comfortable, and she felt with profound embarrassment a lump growing between his legs underneath her.

She tried to get up, but he pulled her back down against him. "Stay chere this movie, and this night's not done yet." "But, Remy, I..." she'd started talking with no idea what to say, and so, predictably fizzled out.

He hugged her close to himself and said, "you're cute when you're scared, you know that chere." She glared at him, after all she wasn't really scared, more like uncomfortable, well mostly.

Rogue crossed her arms defiantly and said "Remy let me go." "Non" he said simply, a devilish smile playing around his lips.

"What if Logan comes in?" she asked. "That won't matter chere, the Wolverine, he gave Remy his blessing already tonight" he countered smugly. "Yeah and you think that'll matter if he comes in and sees us like this?" she said incredulously.

"Well then, we can always take this upstairs" he said with a suggestive wink. Rogue stared into his devilish eyes and smile to match. She knew exactly what he was offering her, something that a few months ago would not even have been possible for her.

An unexpected rush of longing infused her. Then suddenly something Sabertooth had said earlier came rushing to the front of her mind. 'that Cajun just got tired of living in a house with no woman, but mark my wards, he'll be back. As soon as he gets his fill of you, he'll go back to Magneto'

Tears welled in her eyes as she thought, what if Sabertooth had been right what if Remy did just want her for sex. And after he had it he'd just leave!

"No!" she cried suddenly and elbowed Remy hard in the throat. Gasping, his hands jumped to his throat, and he stared up at her, she'd quickly left his lap, "chere, what the hell was that for?"

Rogue ran out of the room. Gambit stared after her a moment before following.

Jean who'd been listening the whole time scurried away from the door as she heard running footsteps. Rogue ran past her, so distressed she didn't even see her. Gambit followed her out equally preoccupied. Jean then followed them, at a bit of a distance so as not to be spotted.

Rogue had made it to her room and shut the door before Gambit caught up with her. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds but got no answer.

"Chere please come out and talk to me" he waited, silence. "I know I scared you chere, an I'm sorry, can you please come out, or let me in and I'll make it better" he implored her.

Slowly the door opened halfway. Rogue stood just inside the room, a few strands of hair had fallen in front of her face but she made no effort to push it back. He could see she was crying. He started forward intending to hug her but she quickly raised her hands to push him back.

"I just want to be alone, Remy. I'm, I'm not ready to do anything like, you know, with you right now. Please take this off" she said indicating the collar. Gambit complied and she immediately withdrew back into her room shutting the door behind her.

His heart throbbed, he wanted to be there with her, to hold her and tell her it was ok and he was sorry. Remy didn't even really understand what he'd done that had upset her so much. It seemed like one second she was fine and the next she'd just ran off.

Sure he'd done some flirting, ok a lot of flirting, but that just came natural to him, and Rogue had mostly always reacted positively to it in the past.

Sighing he turned around and went back to the rec room. Glancing at the TV he saw that the two main characters were in the middle of a passionate kiss. Gambit flipped the TV off. This was officially the last time he tried to watch that movie.

Right outside the rec room door he came face to face with a very angry looking Jean Gray.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

Responses.

Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! i hope you all like this chapter and i''l try to update again soon!

Chapter 18

Frankly right now Remy really didn't know or care about why Jean was looking so pissed, all he knew was that he wanted to get into the kitchen steal one of Wolverine's beers and then get to his room to think. Well no, what he really wanted was to go back upstairs, have Rogue forgive him, and then, well then they'd go from there.

But as that, right now, was highly unlikely to say the least, he decided he'd have to go with plan 1, only problem Jean was blocking the door to the kitchen. "Jean" he said nodding his head in acknowledgment.

She just stood there practically fuming at him. It really would have looked funny if Remy had been in any mood to appreciate it.

Realizing she wasn't intending to move any time soon and really not caring to think about what he could possibly have done to make her so mad, Remy simply scooted around her and into the kitchen. Jean followed him in. he took a beer from the refrigerator and was just about to leave when Jean finally spoke.

"Remy I can't believe you! How can you do this to Rogue?" she said, her voice shaking slightly. he froze. "What did I do?" Remy asked feeling more and more confused, maybe whatever horrible atrocity he'd done was something only girls could understand.

"You're forcing her to be in this ridicules relationship with you" said Jean. "I'm not forcing her into anything! She's only with me because she loves me!" he said starting to get rather angry himself.

"Oh yes you are, she's only staying with you because you're the only one she can touch, and from what I heard back there that certainty didn't sound like love to me!" Jean shot back just as angry.

"Jean weren't you listening today? Now she can touch anyone." He said. "Only when she wears that power-stopper thing, which you keep!" she argued without missing a beat.

Gambit reached into his pocket and pulled out the power-inhibiter as if to confirm to himself the truth in Jean's words. He looked at it for a moment then put it back in his pocket and faced Jean again

"Jean believe me, I'm not forcing Rogue into anything. So we had one argument tonight which you happened to over hear" he said the last part slightly sarcastically, "that doesn't mean we don't still love each other."

With that he walked out of the kitchen and back up stairs to his temporary bedroom.

When he got there he was still thinking about everything Jean had said and accused him of. Down in the kitchen it all seemed completely ridicules, but now doubt had somehow crept into his mind.

What if Jean's right, what if Rogue's only with me because she had to be. Like it was a choice between me or nobody ever for the rest of her life. He thought. But no, we always wanted each other, or at least I did, from the moment we met.

Looking back this wasn't completely true he remembered their first meeting easily enough. During that battle with the X-men and the Brotherhood, right before everyone learned about the existence of mutants.

At first he'd thought nothing of their first meeting, that she was just a pretty girl, ok the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, who was unfortunately part of the enemies.

But soon he found that she'd invaded his every thought. Questions about her chased each other around his mind all day, what her name was, what her power was, what her age was, among hundreds more.

Eventually he got some of these questions answered without arising suspicion. He found out her name was Rogue, her touch was deadly, and that she went to Bayville high.

When Magneto had needed someone to go to Bayville high to talk to the Brotherhood boys Gambit had immediately volunteered, hoping for a glance at Rogue. As it happened he did get a glance, it was only for a few seconds but it was long enough for him to confirm she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

He roused himself back to the present and his problem at hand.

Remy then came to the conclusion that Sabertooth was to blame for all this. If Sabertooth hadn't come than nobody would have found out Rogue could touch and they could have just kept on being happy together with their secret.

In truth it wasn't difficult to figure out what he had to do, it was doing it that was difficult, more difficult than anything he could remember doing for a long time.

But now that he'd thought about it and knew clearly what was the right thing to do, he couldn't just forget about it. He was going to do it, was going to allow Rogue an easy way out. Whether she chose to take it, was up to her and he'd just have to live with her decision, he told himself firmly.

Sighing he got up to get ready for the inevitable.

AN.

Wow only two chapters left, and it still feels like i just started this fic. Anyway sorry this chapter's really short especially since i think the next two will be somewhat short as well.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

Responses.

ROMYLOVEr. Chap 17 was is it suppose to end with this sentence, 'Right outside the rec room door he came face to face with a very angry looking Jean Gray.' tell me if that's how it ends for you, if not i'll repost the ending.

Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! i hope you all like the story so far and i''l try to post the last chapter soon!

Chapter 19

Remy might have been feeling pretty miserable that night, but that was nothing compared to how Rogue was feeling. Her mind was positively waging war on itself about whether or not Remy really loved her and what his motives were.

She was also pissed off with Sabertooth. He'd planted the seeds of doubt in her, which had flourished beautifully and now it seemed impossible to dig them up again. Her mind easily distorted everything that had taken place downstairs into a huge scene, shaped by what Sabertooth had said to her.

By how Remy had acted downstairs in the rec room, and by everything he'd said, it was obvious he wanted to get her in bed, she thought. But what boyfriend didn't? She kept arguing with herself.

If they had slept together would Remy still love her in the morning? Or would their relationship amount to little more than a one-night stand? Rogue wondered.

The one thing she did know was that she loved Remy, more than life itself she loved Remy everything about him, his eyes, his hair, his accent, and most of all she loved Remy for loving her. Since she'd gotten her powers Remy was the only guy who'd ever been interested in her.

But did he really love her? She thought. Really why should he love Rogue? What with the way he looks he really could have any of the girls he wanted, like perfect, popular, unbelievably attractive Jean, or cute little Kitty, or even fun loving Tabitha, or Amara, or jubilee, or Rahne, and these were just the girls inside the mansion.

She dreaded seeing Remy next morning. What could she possibly say to him to explain her behavior tonight?

And not just Remy, all the students, they'd expect her to be trilled about being able to touch. And she definitely wasn't in a celebrating mood.

Finally, still without having reached any sort of decision or conclusion, she fell asleep.

Next morning.

It took a few seconds for Rogue to fully remember all that had happened last night. Immediately when she did all her anguish and indecision rushed back.

She stayed in her room all day thinking it all over. Storm came in to see why she hadn't come out of her room. Rogue said she was tired and pretended to have cramps. Storm believed her and left her alone.

Every few hours Remy would come and knock on her door but she never let him in.

At nightfall Rogue had finally came to a decision she would just have to go explain everything to Remy, everything Sabertooth had said, everything she'd thought, just everything.

She slowly walked to the door. She reached forward to take the doorknob. Right as she was about to turn it someone knocked. She froze, already knowing who it was.

She longed to go out there, for him to envelop her in one of his big comforting hugs. She'd been about to go see him, but now, much as she longed to be with him, she could only stand there and listen to him knocking on the door, unable to summon the strength or the will power to open the door.

Then she heard him speak, but not to her. "Bonjour petit." Another voice recognizable as Kitty's answered, "Hey Remy, like whacha doing?" "Trying to give mon chere a gift, but I think she's still asleep" he said in a slightly disappointed voice, then continued now in a more hopeful voice, "say can you phase this in there petit?" "Like sure, I can like totally do that."

Rogue stepped back quickly as Kitty's hands holding a small box passed silently through the door. They deposited the box right in front of the door and then withdrew. "Thanks petit" Remy said as Kitty's hands disappeared back through the door.

"No problem, so like what's in the box?" Kitty asked. Rogue didn't hear Remy's answer, as he and Kitty had already started walking away, their voices growing quieter as they retreated.

She turned her attention to the box. It was small and neatly wrapped in dark purple wrapping paper with a thick black ribbon tied around it, two of her favorite colors.

She picked it up, but just stared at it as though expecting something to happen. When nothing did, she started to unwrap it.

All the wrapping paper and ribbon removed, she lifted the top off the box and, heart beating quickly, gazed at what it contained.

Resting neatly on top of a pillow of dark green tissue paper was the power-inhibiter and on top of that, a single red bicycle brand rider back playing card.

Rogue stared inside the box. What did his giving her the collar mean? A horribly thought sprung her (always pessimistic) mind.

Was this his way of breaking off their relationship? Was he giving her the collar so she could use it with someone else? Yet outside he'd referred to her as 'his chere' to Kitty, did that mean he still loved her? Or did it just mean he didn't want their impending breakup made public?

Unshed tears stung her eyes as she reached with a slightly trembling hand to pick up the card. She flipped it over, to expose it as the ace of hearts. She immediately recognized Remy's handwriting scribbled across the front of the card.

Mon chere,

I don't really know what I did to hurt you last night,I just know I never wanted to hurt you in my whole life. You're the best thing in my world and I need you too see chere, our love was meant to be. Je t'aime chere.

Remy

Rogue had to reread the note three more times before the meaning sunk in. When she did correctly interpret it a wave of sheer relief and happiness washed over her.

Rogue was practically giddy with unmarred untarnished excitement. After all who cares what Sabertooth said, he was just a stupid henchman of Magneto, Remy had just said he loved her! And to her that was all that mattered.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story and am making no profit from this story.

Note: Sorry that this conclusion is extremely short. I actually wrote it before the last four or so chapters, so yeah i'll shut up now.

Chapter 20

Conclusion

Remy LeBeau silently awoke, yet again, from his restless sleep.

He instantly noticed his bedroom door gently open, but he didn't get up, as he already knew who it was.

He just watched the crack of light from outside his room disappear again as the door was silently closed.

He didn't say anything while he watched the figure he loved the most, who visited him every night in dreams, but now for the first time in waking life, walk towards him.

No words were needed, fore he knew, she knew he was awake. He saw the glint of mettle on the black choker she wore as she moved towards him.

She went to the side of the bed and leaned towards him. He gazed at her, truly beautiful tonight. For once without any make up. Her pale skin glowed like pearl.

His own glowing red eyes found her piercing green ones, after a few moments his eyes traveled down to her lips pleasantly captivated in their scarlet beauty, he watched her lips move, caressing the words as she spoke them, "I'm ready."

The End

AN

Well there it is the conclusion of my first ever fanfiction, actually any kind of fiction. i hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. i already have another idea for a new fic, so no you're not free of me yet lol


End file.
